


Mieux vaut rêver que d'être

by Thalilitwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Magic, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Lore, Dreams, M/M, Seeker of Truth Akaashi, mage Oikawa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: S'enfuir d'un Cercle, même avec de l'aide, n'était pas chose facile. L'idée en elle-même paraissait absurde à Oikawa : il n'avait presque rien connu d'autre que les murs de cette tour. Où irait-il ? Serait-il seulement libre, à être pourchassé en tant qu'apostat ?





	Mieux vaut rêver que d'être

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire (légèrement en retard) pour la très grande et fabuleuse Aeliheart974. Je sais que tu attendais ce Dragon Age AU, and I am here to deliver.
> 
> Merci à toi d'être une personne fantastique, merci pour la co-gestion des témoins de l'Akaoi et surtout pour ce magnifaïke fanart pour illustrer la fic !
> 
> J'espère que ce Aka-au-i te fera plaisir (et ne t'ennuiera pas trop parce que ma relecture fut extrêmement longue omfg) et n'oublie surtout pas que JTM fort ! :3c
> 
> Also big up à ma sistah Sherma83 pour sa bêta lecture et pour m'avoir transmis ce savoir encyclopédique sur Dragon Age ^^
> 
> D'ailleurs ! Si par hasard une âme égarée vient à lire ce coquet OS de presque 20k sur ce rarepair, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je ne sais pas vraiment si une grande connaissance de l'univers de Dragon Age est nécessaire... Lisez si vous êtes curieux (et si le cœur vous en dit) ou jouez aux jeux ils sont très très très qualis :D

 

 

**Alors le Créateur dit :**

**À toi, mon deuxième enfant, je lègue ce don :**

**En ton coeur brûlera une flamme inextinguible**

**Dévorante et jamais satisfaite.**

**Je t'ai façonné de l'Immatériel**

**Et à l'Immatériel tu reviendras**

**Chaque nuit en songe**

**Pour te souvenir à jamais de Moi.**

_Oraisons 5:7_

 

* * *

 

 

— -kawa ? Oikawa ! Réponds-moi !

L'interpellé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Des volutes nébuleuses continuaient de danser devant lui, fuyantes, insaisissables. Mais elles s'évaporaient rapidement ; tout s'effaçait maintenant au profit d'une réalité assommante.

Le démon n'était plus là.

Un frisson lui foudroya l'échine alors qu'il reprenait progressivement ses sens, la voix de son meilleur ami parvenant tout juste à ses oreilles. Deux mains agrippées à ses épaules le maintenaient droit, et si la légère douleur de cette emprise ne l'avait pas encore alarmé, les yeux voilés d'inquiétude qui le contemplaient s'en chargèrent.

Lorsqu'il revint complètement à lui, une étrange énergie l'anima : son souffle commença à se saccader, et son front se perlait déjà de sueur tandis qu'il jetait des regards rapides tout autour de lui.

Il retrouva bien vite le visage d'Iwaizumi, rongé par une anxiété qu'Oikawa ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

Cela ne la rendait pas moins insupportable.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

Oikawa se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête, les restes d'un songe encore accrochés à son esprit. Il se leva difficilement du sol et s'appuya contre le plastron reluisant d'Iwaizumi pour ménager ses jambes fébriles. Il retraça du bout des doigts l'épée gravée en son centre, le fier emblème des Templiers, et, focalisé sur la sensation de l'acier froid contre sa peau brûlante, le jeune mage reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration malgré la terreur que lui avaient inspirée ces dernières minutes.

Son esprit avait une fois de plus rejoint l'Immatériel sans le moindre avertissement. Il avait simplement souhaité améliorer ses barrières avec le Premier Enchanteur Semi, car ses sorts de protection étaient bien médiocres par rapport à ses affinités naturelles avec le feu. Il avait commencé à incanter ; la seconde d'après, alors que Voile se pliait tout juste à ses ordres, il avait été happé dans les méandres émeraude de ce royaume hostile. Un démon l'avait certainement attiré à lui, en quête d'un hôte à posséder, d'une enveloppe charnelle pour rejoindre le monde des vivants – c'était, pour les mages du Cercle, un danger de tous les instants, un risque qui les contraignait à une surveillance étroite et une captivité presque totale.

Oikawa ne se plaignait pas de sa vie dans le Cercle de Montsimmard, mais, dans des moments comme celui-ci, le contrôle excessif auquel il était soumis lui paraissait bien menaçant.

Ses voyages intempestifs dans l'Immatériel n'avaient rien de normal : il le savait, ne serait-ce que part les regards inquiets des autres enchanteurs et les chuchotements réprobateurs des Templiers.

Ceux-là mêmes qui l'entouraient maintenant qu'il était debout. Leur présence – ou peut-être étaient-ils là depuis le début ? – suffit à rompre le calme tout juste retrouvé d'Oikawa.

— Ça va, Oikawa ? s'enquit Semi en s'approchant à son tour.

— Oui, oui, je vais bien.

— Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de faire ce genre de crises, rétorqua l'un des Templiers attroupés.

— C'était rien, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

Il constata aussitôt l'air inquiet que partageaient le Premier Enchanteur et le Chevalier Capitaine Aone, un guerrier aussi massif qu'un bronto et à peu près aussi loquace. Ils ne semblaient guère convaincus.

Oikawa s'en alarma.

— Rassurez-vous, insista-t-il alors, je ne suis pas devenu une abomination.

— Pas encore, tu veux dire !

Iwaizumi, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Oikawa, pressa légèrement ses mains contre ses épaules en assénant un regard mauvais à l'auteur de cette remarque. Il s'attarda quelques minutes aux côtés de son meilleur ami, alors même qu'Aone remit tout le monde à son poste d'un simple hochement de tête. Il offrit au mage un sourire rassurant, et, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Oikawa avait parfaitement recouvré ses esprits, repartit avec une démarche qui se voulait, sans doute, nonchalante.

Mais Oikawa était observateur, et il ne connaissait Iwaizumi que trop bien : ses yeux soucieux, ses épaules tendues, ses sourcils froncés par le mécontentement, rien de tout cela n'avait de secrets pour lui, peu importe comment Iwaizumi tentait de le cacher.

Le départ de Semi et du Chevalier Capitaine dans le bureau de ce dernier ne lui échappa pas non plus. Une légère appréhension se logea dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne songe à regagner ses quartiers.

 

* * *

 

 

Quatre coups discrets contre la porte du dortoir. Oikawa ne trouvait pas le repos. Il n'aimait pas cela, de toute façon ; à vrai dire, il guettait ce signal depuis qu'il avait décidé d'aller se coucher, il y a maintenant des heures de cela. Et après avoir contemplé le plafond jusqu'à ce que la pièce se remplisse et que tous les autres mages soient emportés par le sommeil, son impatience le rendait presque nerveux.

À pas feutrés, il sortit de la salle plongée dans l'obscurité pour retrouver Iwaizumi dans le couloir illuminé par les flammes mourantes de quelques torches.

Oikawa était persuadé que son meilleur ami viendrait : celui-ci avait développé le don de deviner précisément quand sa présence était la plus nécessaire. Le statut de Templier d'Iwaizumi ne facilitait pas leur amitié, mais ils avaient toujours su faire face. Au moins pouvaient-ils se voir tous les jours, malgré l'isolement auquel étaient soumis les mages. Ce compromis leur convenait.

— Alors Iwa, on fraternise avec le danger public du Cercle ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, brièvement partagé entre afficher son amusement ou feindre l'agacement.

— C'est ça ouais.

Il tenta de rendre le sourire qu'Oikawa lui offrait ; mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude.

Sans plus attendre, Iwaizumi lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils partirent dans l'une des salles d'études pour profiter du silence paisible de la nuit, sans surveillance ni présence encombrante.

Ainsi enveloppé dans la pénombre et dénué de toute activité humaine, le Cercle paraissait bien plus grandiose : il possédait une élégance qui parvenait à faire oublier, du moins jusqu'aux premiers rayons de l'aube, que cette tour n'était qu'une prison – aussi raffinée soit-elle.

— Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parte d'ici, déclara Iwaizumi à la seconde où la porte fut refermée.

Cette proposition prit Oikawa de court, à tel point qu'il ne trouva aucun trait d'esprit à rétorquer. Il ne put que fixer l'air grave de son meilleur ami avec une incompréhension craintive. Si Iwaizumi envisageait cette possibilité, alors…

— C'est à propos de l'incident de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que le Chevalier Capitaine a dit ?

Iwaizumi sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants, la tête légèrement baissée.

— Il… Je crois qu'ils en ont parlé avec le Premier Enchanteur. De toi et de…

Il fit un geste vague de la main, sans réussir à finir sa phrase. Oikawa acquiesça pour l'inciter à poursuivre son récit.

— Et de tout ça quoi. Les gars en ont un peu parlé entre eux aussi. Et… Et je crois... je…

Iwaizumi soupira.

— Ils envisagent de t'apaiser.

— Quoi ? Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! J'ai réussi ma Confrontation, ils savent que je peux me défendre contre les démons, c'est n'importe quoi !

Les derniers mots qui avaient quitté les lèvres d'Iwaizumi l'avaient glacé d'effroi. Ils portaient en eux une condamnation plus grave qu'une vie d'isolement. Le rite de l'Apaisement était cruel, impitoyable, impropre aux valeurs du Créateur. Déposséder un mage de son lien à l'Immatériel, c'était le détruire. Détruire ses rêves, ses émotions, ses ambitions ; c'était effacer son identité et ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, pouvoirs magiques ou non.

Si c'était ce sort qui lui était réservé, Oikawa choisissait la mort.

— Je sais, reprit péniblement Iwaizumi, je sais… mais… Ils ont l'air de croire que ce serait la meilleure solution pour te mettre hors de danger.

— C'est injuste. C'est vraiment – je n'ai jamais été possédé. Jamais. Et je n'ai jamais cédé à aucun démon. Et pourtant, il y en a eu, crois-moi Iwa. Des dizaines. Et eux, sous prétexte que je… je… je m'égare de temps en temps, ils comptent m'apaiser ?!

— C'est bien pour ça que je te propose de partir. On ne les laissera pas faire.

Oikawa remerciait le Créateur de lui avoir donné un meilleur ami comme Iwaizumi. Sa loyauté envers lui, en dépit de ses serments et de son ordre, était inaltérable et entièrement réciproque. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé le Templier qu'en cet instant, là, avec son regard déterminé et prêt à se battre contre le reste du monde.

Mais s'enfuir d'un Cercle, même avec de l'aide, n'était pas chose facile. L'idée en elle-même paraissait absurde à Oikawa : il n'avait presque rien connu d'autre que les murs de cette tour. Où irait-il ? Serait-il seulement libre, à être pourchassé en tant qu'apostat ?

Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'une évasion. Maintenant, trop de questions lui restaient sans réponses.

— Tu as un plan ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Je propose qu'on parte ce soir, avant que tout ne soit parfaitement décidé. Ça t'évitera d'être classé comme maléficien. On pourrait se cacher dans les Plaines Exaltées au début. Après…

— Il faudrait rejoindre Tévinter.

Iwaizumi acquiesça gravement. C'était l'option qui lui semblait la moins pénible à vivre. Là-bas, ils seraient hors de portée de la Chantrie. Les mages y étaient libres et dotés d'une influence considérable.

Encore fallait-il arriver jusque là...

— On trouvera un moyen, répondit Iwaizumi comme s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées. Pour le moment, il faut juste partir d'ici.

— Je… Oui, tu as raison. Il le faut.

Tout sauf l'Apaisement.

— Non attends ! reprit immédiatement Oikawa. Il faut récupérer mon phylactère d'abord, sinon ils retrouveront ma trace facilement.

Iwaizumi ne cacha pas son sourire fier lorsqu'il sortit d'une de ses poches la petite fiole contenant le sang d'Oikawa, récolté à son arrivée au Cercle.

— Tu l'as… déjà ? Tu l'as volé ?

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules, incroyablement satisfait de l'avoir laissé bouche bée.

— Je l'ai récupéré il y a quelques jours. J'avais été désigné pour déposer celui de Kindaichi, et l'occasion était trop belle.

— Eh ben dis donc Iwa, je ne te pensais pas comme ça…

— C'est ça, fais le malin, c'est toujours plus facile que d'avouer que je suis le plus organisé des deux.

— Que ferais-je sans toi, mon héros ?

— T'es vraiment con, hein.

Oikawa répondit d'un rire, et son amusement contamina même Iwaizumi. Au-delà de cette opportunité presque divine, l'obtention du phylactère prouvait que son meilleur ami avait déjà envisagé de s'enfuir avec Oikawa – ou du moins qu'Oikawa s'enfuie. Avec l'aide de cette fiole, il l'aurait rejoint sans problèmes.

— Bon… tu as des affaires à prendre avec toi ? demanda finalement Iwaizumi après avoir repris son sérieux. Moi j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

Il désigna son épée.

— Oui. Je me dépêche de les rassembler et je te rejoins ?

Ils s'accordèrent ainsi sur un point de rendez-vous avant qu'Oikawa file jusqu'au dortoir, le cœur battant et l'idée d'évasion enivrant la moindre de ses pensées.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils réussirent à rejoindre le grand hall sans rencontrer aucun Templier dans les couloirs. Iwaizumi connaissait les circuits de patrouilles nocturnes, et malgré son armure lourde, il faisait preuve d'une discrétion honorable. Oikawa le suivait de près, de plus en plus anxieux face à leur fuite à venir. Il se retournait sans cesse pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas observés, et croyait toujours apercevoir la flamme d'une torche du coin de l'œil.

— Reste tranquille, lui chuchotait Iwaizumi dès qu'il commençait à s'agiter. On y est presque.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le hall pour atteindre les immenses portes qui les séparaient de l'inconnue liberté, l'écho de leur pas résonna contre le haut plafond. Ils se hâtèrent, Iwaizumi tenta de déverrouiller les différents cadenas le plus rapidement possible, mais une terrible sensation s'empara d'Oikawa alors que le cliquetis des clés se donnait à entendre. Ils étaient trop lents… pas assez discrets… ils allaient…

— Iwaizumi ?

Le cœur d'Oikawa s'arrêta lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la salle, amplifiée par le silence de la nuit et la résonance de la voûte de pierre.

Un Templier se tenait face à eux.

— Tu es avec Oikawa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Daichi, commença Iwaizumi en s'éloignant de la porte, les clés toujours sur la serrure.

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase ; le guerrier comprit bien assez tôt leurs intentions. Il dégaina son épée, rapidement imité par Iwaizumi qui s'avança en prenant soin de couvrir Oikawa.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il donne l'alerte. Il ne devait pas les empêcher de fuir. Un combat serait bruyant, et attirerait plus d'hommes…

Oikawa devait ouvrir les portes. Maintenant.

Alors qu'il portait une main tremblante contre le mécanisme complexe, l'acier nu s'entrechoquait déjà comme des coups de tonnerre à travers la salle. Et la panique qui le gagnait ne l'aida pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche.

— Oikawa, fit Iwaizumi après un rapide regard dans sa direction, pars sans moi.

Iwaizumi évita un violent coup d'épée à sa droite avant de s'assurer que son message avait été compris. Oikawa en restait paralysé ; le loquet finit par céder, mais il ne put se résoudre à passer les portes seul. Pas tant que son meilleur ami était en danger, aux prises avec un adversaire qui leur voulait du mal.

— Vous ne partirez nulle part !

L'inattention d'Iwaizumi lui coûta cher : en une fraction de seconde, sa garde fut brisée, et son arme lui échappa des mains pour s'écraser derrière lui, en un claquement sourd qui retentit comme un glas aux oreilles d'Oikawa. Il observa son meilleur ami parer difficilement un coup avec les plaques de son avant-bras, perdre son équilibre, et tomber au sol.

Le bruit allait alerter tous les autres. C'était fini.

Oikawa croisa le regard implorant d'Iwaizumi, un regard qui le sommait de partir.

Il le retrouverait, grâce à son phylactère. S'attarder ici était trop dangereux.

Il agrippa l'imposante poignée en fer forgé.

— Oikawa, s'exclama Daichi en s'approchant de lui avec son épée, ne bouge plus. J'ai l'autorisation de te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

L'interpellé resta sans voix, sans qu'un son ne réussisse à s'échapper de sa gorge nouée. L'arme dressée contre lui portait en elle autant de menaces que les yeux sombres du Templier qui la brandissait.

Il resserra son emprise sur l'anse de la porte.

Mais l'avancée de Daichi fut compromise par Iwaizumi, toujours au sol, qui attirait son attention et essayait de le faire chuter. Son bras s'enroula autour d'un de ses genoux et il le poussa de toutes ses forces.

Mais le guerrier se défit de cette emprise sans trop d'efforts ; et, en logeant sa lame dans la cuisse de son adversaire, il mit rapidement fin à cette tentative ; elle s'interrompit dans un cri de douleur mal retenu qui souleva le cœur d'Oikawa.

Iwaizumi était blessé. Iwaizumi était blessé. Par sa faute.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il se précipita pour récupérer l'arme de son meilleur ami. Il la ramassa malgré son poids conséquent, et observa la réaction sceptique de Daichi alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution pour s'enfuir.

Attaquer un Templier ainsi n'était pas une bonne idée : Oikawa était un très mauvais épéiste, il ne ferait jamais le poids. Et user de sa magie risquerait de blesser Iwaizumi : le feu avait la fâcheuse tendance à se propager.

Il devait agir, et vite.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'acier de la lame.

Par contre…

— C'est fini pour toi, Oikawa.

Oikawa lui sourit. Puis, il porta l'arme contre son bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Il inspira profondément, prit quelques secondes pour rassembler son courage. La vue d'Iwaizumi, son sang se répandant sur le sol, le décida.

— Tout est de votre faute, répondit-il alors.

Et l'acier trancha sa peau.

— Oikawa, non !

Il sectionna son bras, usant de toutes les forces dont il était capable, et il ne trembla pas. La douleur ne fit que le conforter dans son initiative.

_Plus la douleur était forte, plus le sort serait puissant._

Il serra les dents, regarda avec satisfaction le sang abonder sur la lame et à ses pieds. Le Templier observa le membre meurtri par une plaie rendue béante par le passage répété du fil de l'épée.

Le Voile bougea. Un démon ne tarda pas à se présenter, et Oikawa accepta son aide sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ils allaient payer.

Daichi n'eut pas le temps de crier lorsque le sort le heurta de plein fouet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**La magie doit servir l'homme, et non l'asservir.  
**

**Bien méprisable** **s** **sont ceux qui ont retourné Sa manne contre Ses enfants.**

**Ceux-là seront nommés maléficiens et leur nom sera maudit ;  
**

**Ils ne** **connaîtront** **le repos ni en ce monde, ni dans l'au-delà.  
**

_Transfigurations 1:2_

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi n'aimait pas partir à la chasse aux maléficiens : c'était la responsabilité des Templiers, pas des Chercheurs de la Vérité. Mais la Divine l'avait expressément assigné à cette mission, alors il obéirait, qu'importe si cette tâche était impropre à ses véritables capacités.

Après tout, son rôle était de mettre de l'ordre dans les rangs de la Chantrie : si ses collègues avaient failli à leurs obligations et laissé s'échapper un apostat dangereux, il était de son devoir de réussir là où ils avaient échoué.

Et lorsqu'il passa les portes du Cercle de Montsimmard, il comprit bien vite que les Templiers étaient honteux de leur échec. Il salua d'un signe de tête les guerriers en armure et leur Chevalier Capitaine, non sans relever leur anxiété certaine.

C'était bien naturel : faire appel à un Chercheur soulignait leur inefficacité flagrante.

— Chercheur, le salua le Premier Enchanteur.

Akaashi lui rendit sa révérence et commença aussitôt à se mettre au travail. Il inspecta le grand hall jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur une flaque de sang séché à quelques pas de lui. Il s'accroupit.

— Où est le phylactère ?

— Il a… disparu, répondit le Premier Enchanteur quelque peu gêné.

Akaashi laissa le silence juger l'incompétence des Templiers. Il passa ses doigts sur la couche rougeâtre, presque brune. Beaucoup de sang avait été versé, et il n'avait pas entièrement caillé pendant la nuit : la texture restait encore pâteuse à son toucher.

— Il avait un complice chez les Templiers. Il est dans les geôles, peut-être l'a-t-il aidé à le prendre ?

Un scénario classique. Akaashi se releva et rencontra le regard du Chevalier Capitaine.

— Menez-moi à lui, je voudrais lui parler. Et voyez si vous pouvez reproduire un phylactère à partir de ce sang. Si l'ancien a été détruit, ça sera toujours utile.

Le mage hocha la tête.

— Tout de suite, Chercheur. Nos Apaisés vont s'en occuper immédiatement.

Sans plus attendre, il suivit un groupe de Templiers à travers la tour, et il descendit avec eux jusqu'aux cachots. Si ceux-là étaient certes aussi sombres et peu rassurants que toute prison digne de ce nom, l'architecture était à l'égal du reste des lieux : élégante et raffinée.

Ils étaient en Orlaïs, après tout.

Akaashi trouva le Templier parjure dans une petite cellule : assis par terre, les bras croisés attachés à une chaîne au mur, le regard dans le vide. L'isolement et l'échec de cette fuite nocturne devaient peser sur sa conscience ; il semblait nerveux.

Le Chercheur congédia les gardes d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher du jeune homme. Il porta ses mains contre les barreaux pour attirer son attention.

— C'est toi qui as laissé un mage du sang s'enfuir dans la nature ? demanda-t-il.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Akaashi ne se démonta pas pour autant.

— Je suis le Chercheur Akaashi. J'ai été chargé d'enquêter sur cette histoire et de ramener l'apostat sous le contrôle de la Chantrie. Pourquoi as-tu aidé le mage à s'enfuir ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il lui faudrait s'armer de patience.

— Tu as trahi tes vœux et laissé un de tes frères d'armes se faire tuer par un mage du sang.

— Il n'a pas fait exprès… tenta faiblement le Templier.

Sa voix était cassée : les récents événements l'avaient probablement beaucoup affecté.

Akaashi poursuivit dans sa lancée provocatrice :

— On se mutile rarement de façon involontaire, surtout pour invoquer un démon.

— Il n'est pas… Ce n'est pas un mage du sang. Il a juste… paniqué.

— Et cette panique a coûté la vie à un homme. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas errer seul dans la nature. Il a besoin d'être surveillé et ramené ici.

Le Templier secoua la tête. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et il frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

— C'est toi qui as volé son phylactère ? Pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve ?

Face à ce nouveau silence obstiné, Akaashi choisit de changer de tactique ; il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

— Tu as passé la nuit dans cette cellule, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait combien d'heures que tu n'as pas pris de lyrium ?

Le prisonnier croisa pour la première fois le regard d'Akaashi : ses iris vert sombre se voilèrent d'appréhension.

— Fatigue, maux de tête, mains froides… Tu commences à ressentir les premiers symptômes. Pourtant, tu en as encore dans les veines.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, Akaashi serra le poing et se concentra pour user de ses capacités. Il pouvait sentir le lyrium s'écouler dans l'organisme qui lui faisait face, glisser dans chacune de ses veines comme une mélodie harmonieuse. Lorsqu'il discerna l'intégralité de la substance, il regarda le Templier droit dans les yeux, et commença à la faire brûler. Doucement, au début.

Une plainte étouffée s'échappa du prisonnier, et il se convulsa sous l'effet de cet embrasement interne. Ses traits se décomposaient sous la douleur qui l'assaillait, le tiraillait, le consumait de l'intérieur.

Akaashi brisa le charme avant que les véritables cris ne retentissent.

— C'est toi qui as pris le phylactère ? répéta-t-il avec calme.

— Oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et nouée par le supplice.

— Où est-il ?

— Je l'ai… détruit.

C'était prévisible : en enlevant à tous la possibilité de traquer le mage, il le protégeait.

Peu importe, Akaashi le retrouverait quand même.

— Sais-tu où il est allé ?

Le Templier secoua la tête, cachant bien mal sa souffrance. Akaashi s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

— C'est pour l'aider, tu sais. Livré à lui même, il risque de blesser les autres, et de se mettre en danger. Si on le retrouve, il sera en sécurité.

— Non… C'est faux... Ils vont l'apaiser. C'est la procédure pour un mage du sang fugitif, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient déjà prévu de le faire, de toute façon. Ils ne peuvent pas… Il ne mérite pas…

Iwaizumi grimaça avant d'adresser à Akaashi un regard implorant :

— Il faut l'aider… Ce n'est pas un mage comme les autres. Il n'est pas dangereux, il ne voulait pas faire de mal, il a juste eu peur. Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Akaashi considéra cette demande désespérée. Cet homme tenait vraiment à cet apostat. Mais ses ordres étaient clairs : ramener le mage en vie à Val Royeaux, à la Flèche Blanche. Il ne savait ce qui l'attendrait une fois là-bas, mais le Templier avait certainement raison : ce mage n'était pas ordinaire. La Divine ne prendrait pas la peine de le mander à la capitale si ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être n'accordait-elle plus sa confiance au Cercle de Montsimmard après le fiasco de la nuit dernière, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose encore ?

Tout cela éveillait la curiosité d'Akaashi. C'était un Chercheur de la Vérité, après tout.

— La magie doit servir l'homme, et non l'asservir, lui répondit-il finalement avant de se relever. S'il ne contrôle pas sa magie, il faudra prendre les mesures nécessaires. C'est comme ça qu'on pourra l'aider.

Akaashi n'accorda que peu d'attention au soupir défait du prisonnier ; il se hâta de quitter les cachots et de rechercher le Premier Enchanteur.

Il le trouva dans la Réserve en compagnie de deux Apaisés, qui s'affairaient à produire le phylactère. Akaashi les observa en silence, quoique déstabilisé par le sceau de la Chantrie inscrit sur leur front. La vue du soleil divin marqué au fer rouge avait quelque chose de perturbant.

— Chercheur Akaashi, vous êtes là.

La voix du Premier Enchanteur le sortit de sa rêverie. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

— Nous sommes en train de recréer le phylactère. Bientôt, il sera à vous.

— Très bien.

— Vous avez une idée d'où commencer vos recherches ?

Akaashi hocha la tête.

— Sans cheval et sans connaissance de la zone, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il a dû partir dans les Plaines Exaltées, c'est près d'ici et suffisamment vaste pour pouvoir s'y cacher. Les ruines ne manquent pas là-bas.

— La réputation des Chercheurs n'est pas exagérée, dites-moi !

Le mage posa une main amicale sur son épaule, mais son visage s'assombrit progressivement.

— Je préfère vous avertir quand même. Oikawa n'est pas un mage comme les autres. Faites attention. J'en ai informé la Divine dans ma missive, mais je préfère vous le dire.

— Je suis au courant, oui. J'ai pour ordre de le ramener à Val Royeaux, pas ici.

— Ça me rassure, franchement. Ils sauront quoi faire de lui à la Flèche Blanche.

— Mais qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

— Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop… Son lien à l'Immatériel est vraiment unique. C'est ce qui le rend si instable. Ne vous faites pas avoir.

Akaashi acquiesça. Le nouveau phylactère fut achevé après quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaire. Le Chercheur le prit, remercia le Cercle de son accueil et quitta les lieux.

Direction les Plaines Exaltées.

La traque allait pouvoir commencer.

 

* * *

 

 

Peu d'endroits en Orlaïs étaient empreints d'autant de désolation que les Plaines Exaltées. Le souvenir de la guerre et des multiples Marches Exaltées contre les elfes scarifiait toujours le paysage : les bâtiments à leur gloire n'étaient plus que des vestiges en ruine ; beaucoup d'arbres avaient perdu leur feuillage, comme par deuil ou en raison d'une lente agonie ; les formations rocheuses qui parsemaient le territoire contribuaient à développer cette atmosphère sinistre. Seuls la ville de Montevelan et le passage furtif de quelques clans Dalatiens apportaient un peu de vie à ces plaines gorgées du sang des pécheurs.

La brume matinale s'était déjà dissipée lorsqu'Akaashi atteignit les abords de ces terres infertiles. Le phylactère commençait à briller d'une lueur plus vive ; son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il avança au pas, guidant son cheval le long du cours d'eau. Quelques hahls vagabondaient près des rives, où ils broutaient les maigres pans d'herbe qu'ils pouvaient trouver au milieu de tous ces fourrés. Ils avaient tôt fait de s'enfuir à l'approche de la monture ; ils se méfiaient des humains presque autant que leurs maîtres aux oreilles pointues.

Akaashi les ignora et continua son cheminement dans les plaines. Bientôt, quelques blocs de pierre réclamés par la végétation environnante jonchèrent le sol à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les terres. Il jeta un œil à la fiole de sang : son contenu scintillait de plus belle.

Le mage n'était pas loin.

Il descendit de cheval lorsqu'il se trouva face à d'imposants vestiges elfiques. C'était d'anciens bains publics construits dans la roche, à l'époque où la Dalatie était encore aux mains des elfes : la structure était suffisamment grande pour faire office de refuge et assez préservée pour accorder un confort minimum et une protection acceptable contre les intempéries.

Si Akaashi était un apostat inexpérimenté et terrifié, ce serait ici qu'il se cacherait, dans les premières ruines accueillantes qu'il rencontrerait.

L'éclat du phylactère lui donnait raison.

Il prit le soin d'attacher les rennes de sa monture à un arbre avant de s'engouffrer dans ce vestige d'un autre temps. Deux statues d'archers trônaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée avec toute la superbe menaçante des Dalatiens. Il les dépassa rapidement et entreprit de descendre les marches aussi discrètement que son armure le lui permettait. Les dalles s'effritaient légèrement à son passage, protestant contre cette intrusion. L'attention du Chercheur fut captivée un instant par le bélier d'or peint sur le mur de droite, mais il laissa ses considérations sur l'art elfique à plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait poursuivre son avancée dans les ruines le plus furtivement possible, ce qui était rendu bien difficile par les amas de pierres qui s'étaient effondrés au fil du temps. Le deuxième escalier était dans un état tout aussi déplorable, les marches détruites en morceaux. Akaashi usa d'une agilité extrême pour ne pas glisser et achever sa chute dans une clameur peu désirable. Il arriva au centre du complexe, là où des arches et des alcôves maintenaient ces anciens bains toujours debout, en admirables exemples du savoir-faire architectural des Dalatiens.

Dans sa main, le phylactère brillait presque autant que du lyrium. L'apostat était proche.

Par précaution, Akaashi dégaina son épée avant de continuer ses recherches. Un mage du sang pouvait être particulièrement dangereux, et si celui-ci était aussi instable que ce que son Cercle racontait, peut-être était-il déjà devenu une abomination.

Son inspection des lieux s'interrompit brusquement lorsque, au détour d'une aile préservée de la destruction, le Chercheur reconnut un glyphe au sol. Il était à peine perceptible, et habilement camouflé entre les dalles craquelées, mais son miroitement orange se donnait tout de même à voir à l'ombre de ces grands murs. Il s'arrêta juste devant et réfléchit à un plan d'action. S'il marchait dessus ou la déclenchait autrement, tout l'enchantement s'embraserait et avertirait immédiatement l'apostat de sa présence.

C'était plutôt bien pensé.

Il devait trouver un moyen de le contourner, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à faire un détour. Cet enchantement prouvait que le mage était très proche. En sautant peut-être ? S'il touchait le glyphe, il réduirait sa furtivité à néant, mais il n'aurait plus qu'à courir pour neutraliser le maléficien en fuite. Oui, c'était un bon compromis.

Avec sa prise d'élan, il s'élança et évita parfaitement le piège magique. Sa réception fut quelque peu bruyante et quelques graviers roulèrent à son atterrissage, mais il avait réussi.

Il se colla contre l'un des murs avant de jeter un œil discret dans la prochaine salle. Comme il s'en doutait, l'apostat à appréhender se trouvait là : assis par terre, devant un maigre feu de camp qui crépitait dans le silence des ruines. Il était dos à lui ; Akaashi ne pouvait distinguer que les boucles brunes de ses cheveux.

C'était une occasion parfaite, le mage ne s'y attendrait pas. Une capture furtive et rapide, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il avança d'un pas feutré derrière le jeune homme, sans que celui-ci paraisse l'entendre. Puis, doucement, très lentement, il s'approcha de lui, prêt à annuler le moindre sort lancé lorsque l'apostat se saurait pris au piège.

Mais il ne se retourna pas, pas même lorsqu'Akaashi s'accroupit, lui couvrit la bouche et plaqua le tranchant de son épée contre sa gorge.

Aucune réaction.

— Tu es arrêté pour apostasie, mage du sang.

Le Chercheur s'était attendu à de la résistance, à une poursuite… Il s'était même préparé à un combat. Par contre, que le maléficien recherché s'effondre contre lui comme un pantin désarticulé, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé.

Akaashi eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit l'apostat se laisser tomber en arrière, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas éveillé.

Pourtant, son intervention brusque l'aurait certainement rendu alerte s'il était simplement assoupi.

Akaashi le déposa au sol pour l'inspecter de plus près, et il fut surpris de voir que les grands yeux marron du mage étaient toujours ouverts. Cependant, il ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait ; pour preuve, il ne réagissait pas à la présence du Chercheur, comme si un voile le séparait du monde réel. Pourtant, il était bien vivant, sa respiration presque difficile en attestait.

Cette constatation le rendit dubitatif : l'apostat était-il dans l'Immatériel en ce moment même ? Normalement, du lyrium était nécessaire, et cette entreprise n'était faite que lors de rituels précis, comme la Confrontation. Était-ce donc la raison de la mise en garde du Premier Enchanteur ?

Akaashi laissa ses pensées chercher une réponse convenable alors qu'il liait les mains de son prisonnier entre elles. Conscient ou non, il allait le transporter jusqu'à Val Royeaux ; à vrai dire, le fait qu'il ne se débatte pas rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Quelques secondes d'hésitation le surprirent alors qu'il jetait un regard plus attentif au visage atone du mage : ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Il semblait avoir peur. Ou mal. Ou peut-être les deux.

Akaashi chassa ces observations de son esprit : cela ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Il fallait le ramener à la capitale, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré le poids mort qu'était l'apostat inconscient, Akaashi réussit à chevaucher toute la journée, et il atteignit Val Forêt en fin d'après-midi. Le Chercheur était assez surpris que le mage ne soit toujours pas revenu à lui, même s'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il continua quelques lieues de plus sur la route Impériale avant de se décider à faire une halte pour la nuit. Ils avaient déjà fait le plus dur du voyage : ils arriveraient à Val Royeaux demain dans la matinée. Un peu de repos était parfaitement mérité après une journée à dos de cheval.

Une fois le feu de camp préparé, Akaashi prit la précaution de lier également les jambes de l'apostat, adossé à un arbre, avant de partir chasser. Et pendant qu'il s'efforçait de faire un nœud solide, il constata que l'état du mage ne s'améliorait pas : il semblait toujours en souffrance.

Akaashi posa une main contre son front. Il était brûlant. Combien de temps resterait-il encore inconscient ? Était-ce dangereux pour sa santé ?

Le Chercheur déplia une couverture et la déposa sur ses jambes pour lui apporter un confort que le sol de la forêt ne lui accordait certainement pas. Peut-être serait-il plus à l'aise ainsi.

Il réussit à tuer deux lièvres lors de sa chasse, et il rentra au camp sans tarder. Akaashi pensa même à collecter quelques elfidées sur son chemin, au cas où l'état du mage se dégraderait. L'apostat était toujours inconscient.

Alors qu'il préparait le gibier avant de le mettre sur le feu, son regard retrouvait souvent la silhouette léthargique de son prisonnier : la manche d'un de ses bras était déchirée, laissant entrevoir une plaie tout juste cicatrisée, sans doute à l'aide de quelque sort de guérison sommaire.

Peut-être n'allait-il jamais revenir de l'Immatériel ? Que faisait-il là-bas ? Était-ce pour cette capacité si étrange que la Divine l'avait demandé à Val Royeaux ? Que comptaient-ils en faire ?

Trop de questions restaient sans réponses. Mais, dans l'esprit d'Akaashi, une chose était certaine : ce mage avait besoin d'aide. Il semblait souffrir.

Les lièvres étaient sur le feu lorsque l'apostat se mit à cligner des yeux. Akaashi ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, trop occupé à tourner le gibier pour surveiller le prisonnier à chaque instant. Mais soudain, le mage se raidit, comme frappé par la foudre, et observa les environs avec un mélange de confusion et d'anxiété.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Akaashi, cette anxiété se changea en panique.

Il sembla enfin se rendre compte des entraves qui lui liaient les membres, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher à incanter quelques sortilèges.

Akaashi s'y était attendu, et en quelques secondes il réussit à dissiper l'enchantement sur le point d'être lancé.

— Inutile de te débattre, tu n'arriveras à rien.

Mais le mage persévéra, sort après sort, même si le Chercheur les étouffait tous avant qu'ils ne voient le jour. Il ne faiblissait pas, et bientôt il commença à s'en prendre aux liens qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir.

— Calme-toi, continua alors Akaashi, toujours assis près du feu.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Akaashi soupira ; il se décidait enfin à lui parler.

— On est à quelques heures de Val Royeaux.

Le mage fronça les sourcils. Son acharnement pour se libérer reprit de plus belle, en vain.

Il devait se douter que cela ne servait à rien, songea le Chercheur devant cette piteuse tentative.

— Tu as été arrêté sur ordre de la Divine pour apostasie et usage de magie du sang. Et pour le meurtre d'un Templier, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus grave. Tu feras face aux conséquences de tes actes à la Flèche Blanche.

Le regard du prisonnier était parfaitement alarmé.

— Non…

— Tu n'aurais pas dû assassiner ce Templier, lui fit remarquer Akaashi. Peut-être le Créateur aurait-il été plus clément envers toi.

— C'était un accident ! Iwa était blessé et… et… l'épée était par terre. Le Templier allait me tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne suis pas un mage du sang !

D'après l'expérience d'Akaashi en la matière, les mages du sang se divisaient en deux catégories : les fous assoiffés de pouvoir et de revanche, et les âmes désespérées. Pour le moment, l'apostat qu'il avait devant lui semblait appartenir au second groupe. La façon dont il se remémorait la scène, comme si le Chercheur n'était pas présent avec lui, témoignait de sa détresse.

Peut-être était-il sincère.

Mais un mage du sang restait un mage du sang, accident ou non.

— Tu as tué un Templier avec une magie interdite, tu crois vraiment que ce que tu dis va changer quoi que ce soit pour la Chantrie ?

— Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, répliqua froidement l'apostat.

— Pourtant tu cherches à te justifier, lui fit remarquer Akaashi en arquant un sourcil. Et puis, même sans le meurtre, ta première erreur a été de chercher à quitter le Cercle.

— Ils comptaient m'apaiser, je n'avais pas le choix.

— Et pourquoi voulaient-ils t'apaiser ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire sans raison.

L'apostat ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

— C'est à cause de ce que tu viens de faire depuis ce matin ? insista Akaashi.

Il haussa les épaules, désabusé.

— Peut-être. Ils n'auraient rien voulu entendre de toute façon, alors autant s'enfuir.

Le mage garda un silence sombre avant de reprendre, une légère appréhension accompagnant ses mots :

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire là-bas ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua le Chercheur. Tu seras puni pour ton crime, c'est certain.

— S'ils comptent m'apaiser, je préfère autant que tu me tues tout de suite.

Akaashi secoua la tête devant cette résignation défiante.

— Je dois te ramener en vie, alors tu peux oublier ça.

— Quel intérêt ?

Il ne put répondre à cette question ; il se posait la même depuis le début de la journée. Et, en observant la mine méfiante de son prisonnier, il se demandait certainement lui aussi si cette décision n'était pas en lien avec son curieux comportement.

Mieux valait changer de sujet.

— Tu as faim ? lui demanda alors le Chercheur en lui désignant le lièvre sur le feu.

Le mage regarda avidement la viande rôtie avant de feindre le désintérêt.

— Sans façon.

— Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin, lui fit remarquer Akaashi en prenant la viande pour laisser son fumet emplir les environs.

— Et comment veux-tu que je mange avec les mains attachées ?

Akaashi soupira avant de se lever pour défaire les entraves qui lui enserraient les poignets. Ses jambes étaient toujours liées, tenter de fuir serait absurde.

— N'essaie même pas de lancer le moindre sort, mage.

Le mage se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux pétillants de défi.

— Oikawa. Je m'appelle Oikawa,  _Chercheur_.

Cette insolence excédée lui arracha presque un sourire.

— Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

 

Le Chercheur s'était finalement assoupi. Il avait lutté pendant des heures, pensant pouvoir monter la garde jusqu'au lever du jour, pour ne laisser à Oikawa aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Mais il n'était qu'humain, et très vite le sommeil l'avait rappelé à lui.

Oikawa le savait : il le voyait.

Akaashi rêvait.

Les nuits d'Oikawa avaient toujours été particulièrement éprouvantes : lorsqu'ils dormaient, l'esprit des hommes était attiré dans l'Immatériel. C'était dans ce lieu malléable et fluctuant que prenaient place leurs songes, sans qu'ils se rendent compte d'où ils se trouvaient exactement.

Mais Oikawa le savait, lui. Ses rêves à lui n'étaient rien de plus qu'un cheminement dans l'Immatériel, un cheminement lucide où ils pouvaient voir tous les démons, les esprits et les âmes des rêveurs errer dans cet univers hostile.

Il passait bien trop de temps éveillé dans ce monde par delà le Voile.

Toutefois, être parfaitement conscient et maître de ses mouvements dans l'Immatériel possédait certains avantages : il avait, très jeune, découvert sa capacité à modeler ce lieu étrange, et à entrer dans les songes des autres. Il ne saurait dire le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait visité ceux d'Iwaizumi, et ainsi pu lui parler ou vivre des aventures extraordinaires ayant pour seule limite son imagination.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Puis, les démons étaient arrivés, toujours plus fréquemment, toujours plus nombreux, et Oikawa n'osait presque plus trouver le sommeil. C'était encore pire ces derniers temps, car leur simple présence lui devenait extrêmement douloureuse.

Mais là, maintenant que le Chercheur de la Vérité dormait enfin, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour s'enfuir. Il n'avait qu'à le tuer dans son rêve, pendant qu'il était vulnérable et sans défense, et Oikawa pourrait en profiter pour regagner sa liberté. Il prendrait son cheval et partirait pour Tévinter. C'était facile. Il ne pouvait laisser passer pareille opportunité.

Il s'insinua sans aucun mal dans le songe d'Akaashi : il était l'âme errante la plus proche de lui, et Oikawa évoluait dans l'Immatériel avec une aisance sans pareil. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'entrer dans un rêve.

Le Chercheur était seul, agenouillé dans ce qui semblait être une antichambre. Oikawa matérialisa une dague et avança vers lui.

C'était facile. Il n'avait qu'à le tuer, comme il avait tué le Templier. Il ne se débattrait pas ; ils étaient dans l'Immatériel. C'était plus simple que de l'assassiner dans le monde réel, non ?

Oikawa sentit son courage progressivement s'évaporer. Il n'avait jamais ôté la vie de quelqu'un. Pas consciemment, pas avec sang froid. Et certainement pas face à une victime qui ne se défendait pas.

Il observa quelques instants le Chercheur dans l'espoir de retrouver sa détermination. Il fut surpris de constater que le visage d'Akaashi était caché derrière un masque d'argent orlésien magnifiquement ciselé. À le regarder de plus près, lui aussi tenait un poignard : il était couvert de sang. L'entièreté du sol l'était, à vrai dire ; Oikawa ne le remarquait que maintenant. Sans qu'il puisse réagir ou comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce songe étrange, il fut pris de court par Akaashi, qui leva la tête vers lui et lui dit d'une voix monotone :

— Toi aussi tu vas mourir à cause de moi ?

Le Chercheur sembla se rendre compte de tout le sang qui l'entourait. Il y posa sa main puis contempla longuement le liquide écarlate qui la maculait.

— Je te conduis à la mort. Je suis désolé.

Oikawa eut à peine le temps de voir un corps apparaître qu'il fut brusquement arraché à ce rêve macabre.

Akaashi venait de se réveiller.

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré la courte et exécrable nuit qu'Akaashi avait passée, il décida de se remettre en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il fut ravi de constater qu'Oikawa n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir, même lors des quelques heures de repos qu'il s'était accordé.

Il avait rapidement rassemblé ses affaires pour lever le camp. Et alors qu'il étouffait les dernières braises du feu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le regard étrange qu'Oikawa lui lançait depuis qu'il était éveillé.

Akaashi ne saurait dire s'il semblait contrarié ou intrigué, comme s'il cherchait inlassablement la réponse à une question. Mais après dix minutes à subir cette aura courroucée, il décida d'intervenir :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Ma liberté, répliqua immédiatement Oikawa sans détourner les yeux.

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Les Chercheurs sont immunisés au contrôle mental, tu sais. C'est pas en me regardant comme ça que tu vas réussir à quoi que ce soit.

Cette remarque sembla faire réagir Oikawa, car il interrompit enfin sa contemplation pour marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts à partir, Akaashi rétablit les liens du prisonnier au niveau de ses poignets avant de défaire ceux de ses jambes. Puis, il l'aida à se hisser sur le cheval et commença à avancer en tenant la monture par la bride. Ils avaient à peine rejoint la route Impériale quand Oikawa brisa le silence :

— Tu es orlésien ?

Étonné par la question, Akaashi mit un temps à répondre.

— Oui.

— C'est vrai que tu as un petit accent. Tu viens d'une famille noble ?

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? répliqua alors Akaashi.

Son ascendance n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder, encore moins avec un prisonnier un peu trop curieux. Oikawa, du haut du cheval, haussa les épaules.

— Comme ça, pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de me le dire ? Dès demain, tu ne me verras plus jamais.

— Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

Oikawa avait certainement relevé son esquive de la question, mais il n'en dit rien.

— Férelden. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes huit ans, avant d'être envoyé au Cercle de Montsimmard quand mes parents m'ont dénoncé à la Chantrie. Je suis sûr que tu viens d'une famille noble, reprit-il immédiatement, tu as une bonne tête d'aristocrate.

Akaashi ignora royalement cette dernière phrase.

— Ils l'ont fait pour que tu apprennes à contrôler ta magie. C'était pour ton bien. La magie doit…

— Oui, oui, « La magie doit servir l'homme, et non l'asservir », merci, je sais. Il n'empêche que je ne les ai jamais revus.

Un silence s'étala pendant quelques minutes, rompu seulement par la cadence rythmée des sabots contre les pavés de la route.

— C'est comment, la vie hors du Cercle ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Cette question le prit de court, et le regard peiné d'Oikawa ne l'aida pas à y répondre. Mais devant ce silence, il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de préciser :

— Allez, tu peux bien me le dire. Tu m'as empêché de le découvrir par moi même, tu me dois bien ça.

Akaashi nota la tentative de culpabilisation, mais il essaya tout de même de lui donner une réponse :

— C'est… différent pour tout le monde, j'imagine. Certains ont plus de chance que d'autres, mais tout le monde a des règles à respecter, comme dans le Cercle.

Oikawa hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça.

L'attitude du prisonnier restait énigmatique pour Akaashi, mais il préféra ne pas se pencher sur la question. Pas la peine de passer des heures à débattre intérieurement de la place des mages dans la société. C'était pour le mieux.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y penser pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'aux portes de la capitale.

Leur arrivée Val Royeaux sembla raviver l'attention d'Oikawa : après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait tant de faste rassemblé en un seul endroit. Tout y était captivant : les lierres qui s'enlaçaient autour des piliers et épousaient les hauts balcons ; le blanc, l'ocre, et le bleu profond, ce mélange de couleurs qui s'unissait dans la ville dans une parfaite harmonie et capturait toute la majesté des rayons du soleil, surmonté de feuilles d'or au sommet des colonnes et des dômes. Val Royeaux, c'était le luxe de ses statues de lions et d'Andrasté exhibées fièrement dans les rues, c'était le charme pittoresque de ses allées dont la simplicité cachait une fortune de sophistication, c'était l'élégance, rien que l'élégance. Le bijou de l'Empire orlésien.

Et malgré son émerveillement devant cette beauté étalée et assumée, Oikawa commença à s'agiter lorsqu'ils traversèrent la place immaculée de la Grande Cathédrale, où seuls le marbre blanc et l'or régnaient en maîtres. S'il n'avait pas fait attention aux regards, dissimulés derrière des masques, qu'ils avaient attirés dans le reste de la ville, les visages découverts des membres de la Chantrie lui avaient rapidement fait prendre conscience de la situation.

— Akaashi, ne m'emmène pas là-bas, je t'en prie.

Le Chercheur ignora cette imploration et l'aida à descendre du cheval.

— Ils vont me torturer… ou m'apaiser. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

— Continue d'avancer, ça ne sert à rien de me dire tout ça.

Il plaqua sa main derrière son dos pour l'inciter à se mettre en marche.

— Je ne suis pas un mage du sang, tu le sais !

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

— Mais tu es un Chercheur de la Vérité, tu ne peux pas laisser faire une injustice pareille !

— Tu es coupable de meurtre.

— Parce que personne ne cherche à m'aider !

Akaashi préféra garder le silence plutôt que d'alimenter la panique d'Oikawa face à son sort prochain. Toutefois, juste avant qu'il ne le remette aux autorités qualifiées qui l'escorteraient jusqu'à la Flèche Blanche, le mage lui asséna une dernière supplication :

— Ne me conduis pas à ma mort, s'il te plaît.

Cette phrase, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, lui glaça le sang. Il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de répondre, mué par un étrange automatisme :

— Je suis désolé.

Il le regarda partir avec un inexplicable sentiment alors qu'Oikawa, aux mains des Templiers, semblait plus terrifié que jamais.

 

* * *

 

 

Agenouillé sur le tapis de velours qui traversait d'un bout à l'autre la Chambre du trône du Soleil, Akaashi restait néanmoins perdu dans ses pensées. Il venait de faire son rapport à la Divine, mais, même après avoir obtenu les honneurs pour le succès de sa mission, une terrible incertitude s'accrochait toujours à son esprit.

Et il n'était apparemment pas assez habile pour cacher son trouble.

— Vous pouvez vous relever, Chercheur.

— Merci, Votre Sainteté.

— Vous me paraissez tourmenté, s'enquit-elle alors, n'êtes vous donc pas satisfait de votre réussite ?

Akaashi inclina légèrement la tête, honteux de s'être ainsi trahi : ce n'était pas digne d'un orlésien, et encore moins de sa réputation. Ce n'était même pas son rôle de remettre en question ses directives, et pourtant…

Oikawa avait raison : il était un Chercheur de la Vérité.

— Votre Sainteté, commença-t-il, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ?

— Je vous en prie, faites donc.

— Que va-t-il arriver à l'apostat que j'ai capturé ?

La Divine considéra l'intervention d'un air presque sévère, si bien qu'Akaashi s'attendait à ce que des remontrances franchissent ses lèvres quand elle reprit enfin la parole :

— Il sera sous l'étroite surveillance de nos braves Templiers de la Flèche Blanche. Ses capacités seront mises à l'épreuve par les mages les plus qualifiés de l'Empire avant que l'on statue sur son sort.

Akaashi était suffisamment versé dans le Noble Jeu pour savoir quel doux euphémisme représentait le terme de « mise à l'épreuve ». Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait guère. Un mage comme Oikawa avait besoin d'être aidé, pas d'être soumis – au mieux – à des expériences potentiellement dangereuses.

Il acquiesça tout de même.

— Je comprends.

— Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaites t'enquérir ?

— Pourquoi intéresse-t-il autant la Chantrie au point de vouloir le récupérer en vie ?

— Vous êtes bien curieux, Chercheur. D'où vous vient cet intérêt pour ce mage du sang ?

Il s'était montré trop envahissant dans ses questions. C'était ce que lui soulignait la Divine dans cet avertissement à peine voilé : Akaashi devait répondre avec prudence.

— C'est le propre de notre Ordre, Votre Sainteté, risqua-t-il.

— Et vous le couvrez de gloire en remplissant votre mission auprès de la Chantrie. Vous pouvez disposer et vaquer à vos occupations. Profitez de cette journée, le temps est particulièrement agréable.

Akaashi s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce, l'esprit en ébullition. Cette conversation n'avait pas effacé son indécision – au contraire. La Divine lui cachait des informations au sujet de ce mage, et, en bon Chercheur de la Vérité, il possédait l'envie irrépressible de les découvrir.

Et puis, mage du sang ou non, cet Oikawa méritait de l'aide. Ces crimes étaient condamnables, et le Créateur les punirait un jour, mais ses raisons n'en restaient pas moins compréhensibles.

Akaashi parvenait presque à croire à l'hypothèse de légitime défense. Si l'apostat et son complice Templier disaient la vérité, évidemment.

Et c'était à lui de la trouver.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi eut une nuit particulièrement agitée, ce soir-là. Ses questionnements incessants l'avaient maintenu éveillé des heures après le coucher du soleil, et lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à fermer les yeux pour se reposer, son inconscient ressassait lui aussi ses considérations diurnes. Oikawa était même apparu dans son rêve et le suppliait de l'aider.

— Ils m'ont enfermé dans une cellule, lui dit le mage paniqué, il n'y a personne d'autre ici !

— Tu dois purger ta peine.

— Non… non… Tu ne comprends pas. Ils ne veulent pas chercher à m'aider. Ils vont juste m'utiliser pour faire des expériences sur l'Immatériel, et personne n'en saura rien. Tu dois m'aider !

— La Divine ne cautionnerait jamais ça, lui répondit-il alors, car même dans ses songes Akaashi restait quelqu'un de pieux.

L'Oikawa de son rêve le prit par les épaules pour le secouer.

— Ça t'arrive d'éprouver de la compassion ? Ou des émotions tout court ? En fait, t'es un Apaisé depuis le début, c'est ça ?

Akaashi posa ses mains contre le masque d'argent qu'il portait, comme si le mage venait de l'insulter.

— J'ai des émotions, protesta-t-il nonchalamment.

— Et tu ne trouves pas ça injuste que je sois traité comme une vulgaire chose à étudier ? Ils vont faire de moi une abomination !

Akaashi resta silencieux un instant : la détresse d'Oikawa meurtrissait les traits de son visage ; il semblait avoir peur. Ou mal. Ou peut-être les deux.

— Si c'est injuste. Ce n'est pas normal. La Divine m'a menti, et puis tu as besoin d'aide.

Les yeux d'Oikawa brillèrent d'espoir. Comme des étoiles scintillant dans un ciel d'encre.

Elles étaient vraiment belles, ces étoiles.

— Exactement ! Je t'en prie, viens m'aider. Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Akaashi acquiesça.

— Je dois découvrir la vérité sur toi. Tu m'intrigues.

L'Oikawa du rêve lui répondit d'un sourire :

— Je t'attends.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi savait que les rêves n'étaient que le produit de son esprit et de ses souvenirs vagabondant sans contrôle aucun dans l'Immatériel. Ce n'était jamais la réalité, simplement des pensées inconscientes matérialisées, souvent absurdes, rarement sensées. Et il ne devait en aucun cas les considérer comme une justification suffisante pour le pousser à agir.

Alors pourquoi venait-il d'entrer par effraction dans la prison de la Flèche Blanche et d'assommer deux Templiers pour aller porter secours à un mage du sang ?

Le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé et Akaashi remettait déjà en question la sagesse de ses agissements alors qu'il fouillait l'un des gardiens à la recherche du trousseau de clés. Avec du recul, il ne savait même pas si Oikawa était réellement maintenu captif dans les cachots. Peut-être dormait-il en ce moment dans les quartiers des mages avec tous les autres, ou peut-être était-il à l'isolement. Akaashi n'en avait aucune idée, et se fier à un rêve lui paraissait encore plus stupide à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Mais ce songe avait été dans la lignée de ses pensées d'hier : ce mage était étrange, et il désirait comprendre pourquoi. De plus, la Divine avait des choses à cacher : n'était-ce pas le rôle des Chercheurs de la Vérité d'enquêter sur les manigances de la Chantrie ?

C'était ce qu'Akaashi se répétait alors qu'il filait à travers le couloir de cellules vides à la recherche d'Oikawa.

Et il était bien là. Il avait eu raison de se fier à son rêve en dépit de toute logique.

— Akaashi ?

Recroquevillé au fond d'un des cachots, Oikawa leva des yeux étonnés vers le Chercheur qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Il déverrouilla la porte avec une rapidité incroyable.

— Suis-moi, lui fit-il sans aucune autre forme d'explication. Reste bien derrière moi et ne fais pas de bruit.

Akaashi fut ravi de voir que le mage ne trouva rien à lui objecter : il acquiesça docilement, bien trop content de s'échapper d'ici. Sa mine soulagée valait presque à elle seule tous les dangers auxquels il s'exposait. Presque.

Entrer dans la Flèche Blanche était relativement facile pour un Chercheur de la Vérité : personne ne s'interrogeait de sa venue, et la nuit diminuait fortement les allées et venues des différents résidents. En sortir avec un apostat évadé de prison s'avérerait légèrement plus délicat. Mais Akaashi avait de la ressource : il connaissait bien les lieux, et s'assura de ne rencontrer aucun Templier lors de leur progression. Rapidement, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, Oikawa ne s'éloignant de lui pour rien au monde, et ils quittèrent l'endroit aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré.

— Merci d'être venu, lui chuchota Oikawa lorsque l'air nocturne s'offrit à eux.

Akaashi ne sut que répondre, alors il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'indiquer la direction à suivre.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— Ma famille a une propriété dans la ville. Je pense que personne n'y loge pour l'instant, tu seras en sécurité.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Le mage posa sa main sur la pièce d'armure qui couvrait l'avant-bras du Chercheur avant de s'y accrocher.

— Je te suis.

Visiter Val Royeaux était bien plus agréable de nuit. Seules les rumeurs des animaux nocturnes agrémentaient leur trajet dans les rues pavées de la ville, et, même si ce calme ambiant dissimulait peut-être la plus indécente des réceptions d'un courtisan ou deux, Akaashi le préférait largement aux intrigues constantes de la journée.

Oikawa ne parla pas du chemin, et sa main ne quitta pas le bras du Chercheur. Il n'en fit pas grand cas, mais il apprécia tout de même, curieusement, la présence du mage à ses côtés.

La demeure familiale d'Akaashi se trouvait dans les quartiers de la bordure extérieure de la capitale, là où les nobles avaient suffisamment de place pour bâtir des manoirs à la mesure de leur démesure. La sienne n'y faisait pas exception, et peut-être était-ce la fatigue ou l'heure de marche qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais pour une fois Akaashi fut content de se trouver devant ces immenses portes sculptées dans l'ébène.

— On dirait que j'avais raison pour le côté aristocrate, fit le mage à côté de lui.

Malgré sa plaisanterie accompagnée d'un sourire malicieux, Oikawa semblait émerveillé par la somptueuse bâtisse aux allures de palais. Akaashi lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de frapper trois grands coups avec le heurtoir d'argent.

La porte s'ouvrit dans la minute qui suivit.

— Monsieur Keiji ? s'étonna le serviteur. Vous êtes rentré ?

L'elfe menu les invita cérémonieusement à l'intérieur, non sans adresser un regard curieux à l'attention d'Oikawa.

— Monsieur et Madame vos parents sont à Halamshiral aux côtés de l'Impératrice, l'informa-t-il ensuite. Si vous voulez leur transmettre un message…

— Non merci, Konoha, ça ira. On ne restera ici que quelques jours.

— Je vais prévenir le reste du personnel de votre arrivée, dans ce cas.

Akaashi ne fit pas attention à son départ. Il se tourna en direction d'Oikawa, qui admirait le hall d'entrée avec une fascination certaine : ce n'était pas dans le Cercle de Montsimmard que le luxe s'étalait d'une façon si indécente ; il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Mais, même s'il n'était pas dans son élément, cela semblait lui plaire beaucoup.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils gravirent trois escaliers différents avant d'atteindre l'aile réservée aux chambres. Il ouvrit une des portes au hasard et s'y engouffra.

— Tu peux dormir là, si tu veux. Les salles d'eau sont dans le couloir d'à côté.

— Seul ?

Akaashi n'était pas certain de bien comprendre la question. Il le regarda bêtement avant de répondre :

— Oui seul. Pourquoi, tu comptes t'échapper dans la nuit ?

Le rire d'Oikawa emplit la pièce. C'était un son agréable.

— Je n'oserai pas. Non, c'est juste que ces lits ont l'air immenses.

— Ah, ça…

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'imposant lit à baldaquin au fond de la chambre et sur toutes les sculptures démesurées qui l'ornaient, du sommier jusqu'aux pieds.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il comprenait les moqueries sur l'art de l'Empire.

— C'est la mode orlésienne, que veux-tu.

Oikawa lui sourit.

— Je vais te laisser dormir, reprit-il presque immédiatement. Je suis dans la troisième chambre à gauche si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose. Tu peux aussi demander au personnel.

— D'accord. Merci pour tout, Akaashi.

L'intéressé le regarda avec sérieux.

— On avisera demain pour ce qui est de ton cas. Pour le moment, repose-toi.

Oikawa hocha la tête et commença à observer cette grande pièce sous tous les angles tandis qu'Akaashi partait dans sa chambre en quête d'un somme bien mérité.

Il rêva d'étoiles scintillantes, ce soir-là. Elles lui chuchotaient des remerciements.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsqu'Akaashi se réveilla, la matinée touchait déjà à sa fin. Dormir dans des draps de soie pour la première fois depuis des années lui avait permis de trouver un repos réparateur, et il lui semblait presque être retourné dans les jeunes années de son adolescence avec un cycle de sommeil aussi décalé que celui-ci.

Il s'étira longuement, laissa ses paupières chasser toute fatigue restante avant que la journée d'hier ne le rattrape avec violence. Et pendant quelques instants, il crut presque à un rêve tant ses actions lui paraissaient graves et irréfléchies.

Il avait sorti un mage de prison et avait décidé de l'héberger. Sa disparition s'était sûrement déjà remarquée, et les recherches avaient dû commencer.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ?

S'ils se faisaient prendre, Akaashi aurait de sérieux problèmes ; il avait intérêt à trouver une solution, et vite. Oikawa était devenu sa responsabilité dès qu'il avait choisi de l'aider, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Ils allaient découvrir la nature de son lien avec l'Immatériel.

Encore fallait-il réussir à échapper à la Chantrie.

Le Chercheur soupira avant de se décider à quitter son lit et partir se changer les idées. Les vapeurs parfumées d'un bain chaud l'aideraient sans doute à se détendre ; cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu tout ce luxe à sa disposition. Il en profita également pour s'habiller simplement – aussi simplement que le permettait la mode orlésienne, bien trop content de pouvoir se déplacer sans sa lourde armure de plaques.

Il retrouva Oikawa dans l'une des petites salles à manger, où le déjeuner était d'ores et déjà servi sur quelques plateaux. Un des servants l'avait certainement guidé jusqu'ici à son réveil pour éviter qu'il ne se perde.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits et salua le mage d'un bref signe de tête.

— Bien dormi ?

Oikawa semblait de bien meilleure humeur ; rien d'étonnant après sa journée de captivité. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus, et les rayons du soleil chargeaient ses yeux du même éclat que toute l'orfèvrerie de la pièce. Akaashi acquiesça et laissa l'échanson lui servir une coupe d'hydromel.

— Konoha, fit-il en se tournant vers l'elfe qui attendait docilement près de la porte, fais préparer un bain pour notre invité, et apporte-lui du linge propre.

— Tout de suite, Monsieur Keiji.

Il congédia également tous les autres domestiques présents dans la salle avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Oikawa sembla le remarquer puisqu'il posa son verre et observa le Chercheur avec sérieux.

— Il faut te faire sortir d'ici, lui déclara-t-il alors. Où comptais-tu partir avant d'être capturé ?

— Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, lui avoua-t-il.

— Avec l'influence de la Divine, ça risque d'être compliqué. Tu n'as pas des proches qui peuvent t'accueillir, te protéger ?

Oikawa sourit avec amertume :

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes parents ne m'ont jamais donné de leurs nouvelles, ils ne m'aideront pas.

— Tu peux toujours rester ici en attendant, mais il faudra bien trouver un endroit plus approprié, et surtout quelqu'un pour t'aider…

Un silence accompagna les pensées d'Akaashi. Il observa Oikawa baisser gravement la tête avant de reprendre :

— Ça fait longtemps que tu as ce genre… d'absences ?

— Un peu après que mes pouvoirs se sont déclarés. Au début, ce n'était pas très grave, mais… ça devient de plus en plus difficile de se réveiller.

— Et tu pars vraiment dans l'Immatériel ? Comme ça, sans lyrium ?

Le mage haussa les épaules.

— Apparemment oui. Mais c'est rarement volontaire. Ça arrive surtout dans les endroits où le Voile est particulièrement fin, ou quand je lance certains sorts. Ou même sans raison particulière, des fois.

— C'est incroyable. Presque personne ne peut évoluer dans l'Immatériel comme ça.

— Oui, eh bien je ne le souhaite à personne. Je garde peut-être tous mes moyens, mais j'attire tous les démons des environs… Mais je sais leur résister, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard désapprobateur d'Akaashi. Je n'aurais pas survécu si longtemps sinon. C'est réussir à les faire partir qui est difficile.

— Bon, il faut trouver quelqu'un qui en sait plus que moi sur la magie déjà. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Akaashi pressentait une mauvaise idée.

— Je pourrais partir à Tévinter.

Akaashi croqua dans sa pomme et laissa son regard sceptique répondre à cette proposition.

— C'est le meilleur endroit, quand on y pense. C'est le seul Empire hors d'atteinte de la Divine, les mages y sont libres…

— Les mages du sang, tu veux dire, le coupa froidement Akaashi.

— Au moins, je suis sûr que là-bas quelqu'un saura ce qu'il m'arrive.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais, en tant que Chercheur sous les ordres de la Chantrie, Akaashi ne voyait pas de pire affront que de recourir aux services des magisters tévintides, ces maléficiens dont l'orgueil avait condamné tout Thédas à la terreur de l'Enclin en créant les premières engeances.

Il en connaissait bien un suffisamment respectable, mais…

Qu'importe. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

— Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. De ce que je sais, il vit encore en Orlaïs.

— Un tévintide ?

— Un expatrié, oui. Il aura certainement des informations utiles.

Cette suggestion sembla satisfaire le mage. Akaashi finit sa pomme et se leva.

— Ton bain devrait être prêt, déclara-t-il à Oikawa. Je vais voir si je peux contacter ce tévintide.

Il laissa son hôte vaquer à ses occupations pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Il fit appeler Konoha alors qu'il épluchait les différentes correspondances nobiliaires. Il était toujours intéressant de savoir les relations qu'entretenait leur famille avec le reste de l'aristocratie orlésienne. Akaashi n'était vraiment plus au fait de ces intrigues, et il constata sans surprise que la moitié des noms qu'il trouvait lui était inconnue.

— Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur ?

— Quelles sont nos relations avec le magister Kuroo ?

Le servant resta étonné quelques secondes avant de retrouver son habituel calme :

— Plutôt bonnes, il me semble.

— Il vit toujours dans sa résidence à Val Royeaux ?

— Oui, il y donne d'ailleurs une réception demain soir. Madame et Monsieur vos parents y étaient invités, mais leur séjour à Halamshiral les a contraints d'annuler.

— Une réception ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous vous y rendre ?

Cette perspective n'enchantait pas Akaashi, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds à un bal depuis des années, et il n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Il avait laissé cette vie et les dangers du Noble Jeu derrière lui lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Chercheurs de la Vérité.

Le simple fait d'y penser faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs à sa mémoire.

— N'est-il pas possible de lui demander de venir ici ?

— Je crains fort que non, hélas. Je peux toujours faire envoyer un messager, mais je doute que vous obteniez une réponse.

— Merci, Konoha.

Akaashi considéra ses options : il avait besoin de l'aide de Kuroo, même si l'idée de revenir dans le monde aristocratique le répugnait, même s'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais participer à ces mascarades perfides.

Mais c'était la meilleure solution.

La décision serait difficile.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas prise, même maintenant qu'Oikawa était revenu. Il l'avait conduit dans un petit salon, où il observait à loisir les ouvrages de la bibliothèque qui couvrait un pan entier de mur. Oikawa était habillé à la mode orlésienne et, ainsi apprêté, il possédait une prestance digne de la noblesse. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore séché, ses mèches brunes gorgées d'eau encadraient son visage avec une élégance qui rehaussait l'éclat de son teint. Ses yeux pétillaient dès qu'un tome attirait son attention, et un sourire enfantin étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il en feuilletait le contenu.

Mais cette contemplation, quoique captivante et agréable, n'aidait pas Akaashi à prendre sa décision.

Ce n'était qu'une réception après tout. Mais en Orlaïs, une simple réception pouvait s'avérer aussi mortelle qu'un champ de bataille : les mots et les regards remplaçaient épées et boucliers.

Oikawa n'était pas familier du Noble Jeu ; le moindre faux pas pouvait être fatal pour les non-initiés. Pire encore, ils risquaient de se faire arrêter si jamais l'on découvrait la véritable identité du mage. Il leur faudrait une prudence de tous les instants, et Akaashi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger des intrigues de cour.

Il avait déjà failli par le passé.

Non. Il chassa rapidement ces souvenirs de son esprit. Il leur fallait s'entretenir avec le magister le plus tôt possible. Perdre du temps les mettait en danger.

— Oikawa, dit alors Akaashi alors qu'il se résignait à sa décision, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du Noble Jeu ?

L'intéressé referma le livre et accorda toute son attention au Chercheur.

— Seulement de nom. C'est en rapport avec la politique orlésienne, c'est ça ?

Akaashi hocha la tête.

— C'est presque la philosophie de la noblesse. Tout ce qui compte, ce sont les apparences. Chaque mot est calculé, chaque action réfléchie. Tout ce qui est fait en public est grandement surveillé. Derrière les portes closes par contre, tous les coups sont permis, tant que l'on ne se fait pas prendre.

— Même les meurtres ?

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra.

— Surtout les meurtres.

— Et pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ?

— Parce qu'on va y être confronté bientôt.

Oikawa lui adressa un regard confus.

— Demain soir, clarifia-t-il alors, le magister dont je t'ai parlé organise une réception chez lui. Nous irons lui parler là-bas.

— Oh, d'accord. Et bien, c'est parfait !

— Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes l'importance du Jeu. Là-bas, tu ne dois faire confiance à personne. Si tu parles à quelqu'un, choisis bien tes mots : le moindre détail pourra être retourné contre toi, c'est ton apparence qui compte.

— Je ferais attention, fit Oikawa avec un sourire amusé, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais irrésistible.

Akaashi soupira lorsque le mage lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

— C'est dommage, parce que ce joli visage sera caché derrière un masque.

— Un masque ?

— Rien de très grandiloquent, rassure-toi. On te fera passer pour un servant de la famille. Crois-moi, tu dénoteras bien plus si tu restes à visage découvert.

Oikawa s'affala sur l'un des divans à côté de lui.

— Tant pis, j'imagine que ma charmante personnalité devra faire tout le travail.

— Tu devrais prendre ça plus au sérieux. Si quelqu'un découvre que tu es un mage en fuite, c'en sera fini pour toi.

— Tu ne les laisserais pas faire, répliqua Oikawa en portant ses mains contre son cœur, un air faussement troublé sur le visage.

Akaashi se prit au jeu.

— Qui sait ? Tu devrais faire attention, ma personnalité est loin d'être aussi charmante que la tienne.

— Ah ah, répondit le mage avec un sourire triomphant, donc tu avoues que tu me trouves charmant. Merci pour cette confirmation,  _Monsieur_.

Akaashi secoua la tête, mais un sourire apparut tout de même sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la mine rayonnante et incroyablement fière d'Oikawa : il ne serait peut-être pas si mauvais que cela, en fin de compte, sur l'échiquier du Noble Jeu.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa était de retour dans cette antichambre sombre en compagnie d'un Akaashi masqué et à genoux. Ce rêve, pareil à celui dont le mage avait été témoin la première fois, semblait hanter le Chercheur. Tout y était similaire : le poignard, la posture défaite d'Akaashi, le sang qui emplissait toute la pièce.

Cette vision serra la gorge d'Oikawa. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Il est mort à cause de moi, déclara enfin Akaashi – ou du moins son esprit.

Oikawa ne s'était jamais heurté à des songes si troublants : ceux d'Iwaizumi étaient toujours légers et sereins, nourris des héros de son enfance et d'aventures épiques inspirées du Cantique de la Lumière.

Ceux d'Akaashi, en revanche, lui glaçaient le sang.

Et pourtant, par mauvaise habitude peut-être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le visiter pendant son sommeil. Il préférait tenir compagnie au Chercheur plutôt que d'errer seul dans l'immensité si effrayante de l'Immatériel ; et puis, cela lui permettait aussi de mieux comprendre Akaashi, au-delà du masque qu'il portait, quand bien même était-il invisible. Il se sentait plus proche de lui, à partager ses peines et à assister à des scènes si intimes : dans ses rêves, il donnait à voir un visage que bien peu de personnes avaient dû connaître. Oikawa s'en trouvait privilégié.

Il voulait essayer de le réconforter contre cette vision macabre.

Un corps apparu soudainement devant eux : gisant au sol, son teint blafard était rehaussé par la plaie béante de son abdomen d'où s'écoulait en abondance le liquide vermeil. Son masque était tombé quelque part à côté de lui ; il avait dû le perdre pendant qu'il se débattait.

Akaashi le remarqua et lâcha brusquement le poignard.

— Je l'ai tué...

Il récupéra le masque du jeune homme et l'observa attentivement ; à son toucher, il se colora d'un rouge écarlate.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? demanda Oikawa alors qu'il pressait sa main contre l'épaule du Chercheur.

— Il a voulu jouer au Noble Jeu. Il a perdu.

Akaashi apporta le masque contre sa poitrine.

— J'avais confiance en lui. Il s'est servi de moi. Trop jeune… trop naïf…

L'esprit d'Akaashi était en ébullition ; Oikawa le voyait à la façon dont ses phrases étaient saccadées.

— Complots... ma famille… de ma faute… confiance à personne…

Lorsqu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant, le mage se résolut à agir, et commença par interrompre les murmures inintelligibles du Chercheur.

— Eh, Akaashi. Regarde-moi.

Celui-ci obéit, et tourna son visage masqué vers Oikawa. Celui-ci lui prit la main d'Akaashi et la serra doucement.

— Tu m'as sauvé, moi. Sans toi, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, ou transformé en abomination, ou pire encore.

Il porta la main d'Akaashi contre son cœur.

— Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même.

Le Chercheur l'observa quelques instants, et, sans le moindre avertissement, il fondit en larmes. Alarmé, ne sachant que faire d'autre, Oikawa l'étreignit. Il le laissa sangloter contre lui, et caressant ses cheveux noirs, tenta au mieux d'apaiser les remords qui torturaient ainsi son esprit jusque dans ses rêves.

 

* * *

 

 

Passer les portes de la résidence de Kuroo suffit à nouer d'appréhension la gorge d'Akaashi. Les cauchemars de la nuit dernière avaient ravivé de mauvais souvenirs, et entrer dans une cour où la noblesse affluait ne l'aidait pas à les oublier. Il les voyait, tous ces yeux sombres derrière des masques luxueux, tous ces cœurs cruels derrière des sourires policés.

La présence d'Oikawa le soulageait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais il se rappelait le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté au sein de son rêve : il ne s'agissait certes que d'une invention de son esprit, mais il en était tout de même reconnaissant.

Il se sentait bien plus apaisé, et cette gratitude transparaissait depuis son réveil sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'en empêcher. Et puis, même sans être au courant des songes du Chercheur, Oikawa semblait remarquer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il posa une main contre son épaule, lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'inviter à continuer leur avancée.

Le mage possédait des allures de prince, ainsi paré de riches étoffes et de bijoux d'argent. Son masque, qu'il avait lui-même choisi parmi toute la gamme que les Akaashi proposaient à leur personnel, faisait ressortir ses iris marron et lui donnait ce charme typiquement orlésien digne des plus grands courtisans.

Akaashi aussi en portait un, semblable, bien que plus ornementé. Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à le remettre, mais le Créateur en avait décidé autrement. Lorsqu'il l'avait ajusté à son visage, Oikawa lui avait lancé un étrange regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui avait-il demandé quand il avait senti les yeux du mage sur lui.

— Ton masque est magnifique, avait répondu Oikawa en accompagnant ses mots d'un sourire doux.

Mais maintenant, au milieu des courtisans qui l'observaient, ce masque lui apparaissait comme une véritable malédiction. Sa réputation le rattrapait. Tous se doutaient de son implication dans cette affaire de meurtre, une éternité auparavant, mais personne ne l'avait jamais prouvé.

Cela expliquait en grande partie les chuchotements sur leur passage.

Ils avancèrent ainsi près d'une charmante fontaine, à l'écart des petits groupes d'orlésiens qui discutaient joyeusement.

— C'est vraiment sublime ici, remarqua Oikawa en admirant l'architecture tévintide de la façade.

— Attends d'avoir vu l'intérieur. C'est là-bas que tous les grands noms sont rassemblés.

— Je trouve qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de monde ici.

Il désigna les orlésiens qui agrémentaient la cour de leur présence. Les rumeurs de leur conversation parvenaient à peine jusqu'à eux.

— Ne va jamais au Palais d'Hiver alors. C'est bien pire, un vrai nid de vipères.

Akaashi observait les environs à la recherche de leur hôte ; comme il l'avait pensé, Kuroo ne se trouvait pas ici.

— Est-ce que le tévintide est ici ? s'enquit Oikawa en s'asseyant sur le bord de la fontaine.

— Non, il doit être à l'intérieur.

Le Chercheur fut particulièrement agacé de constater le nombre de regards furtifs lancés dans sa direction. S'il avait voulu se montrer discret, c'était un échec cuisant.

Une jeune femme se présenta même devant eux : son masque de bronze couvrait la totalité de son visage, et était assorti aux reflets irisés du drapé de sa robe. Akaashi inclina poliment la tête et fut rapidement imité par Oikawa.

— Madame.

— Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ainsi à une réception, cela faisait bien longtemps.

— Mes obligations de Chercheur de la Vérité me tiennent très occupé, malheureusement. Mais il est vrai que traquer les ennemis de la Chantrie ne possède pas le charme des soirées de Val Royeaux.

Son interlocutrice rit doucement. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur dont Akaashi se méfia.

— Je n'en doute pas, très cher. Se détourner du Noble Jeu après une pareille affaire… En tout cas, votre retour nous ravit tous. Vous attirez tous les regards, ce soir.

Akaashi ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Oikawa prenne la parole :

— Vous voyez, Monsieur, je vous disais bien que vos charmes ne laissaient personne indifférent. Merci, Madame, continua-t-il avec une révérence, de confirmer mon propos. Il ne voulait rien entendre.

Étonné, mais pas moins impressionné par cet habile changement de sujet dans cette conversation déplaisante, Akaashi tourna son attention vers Oikawa, avant de décider d'entrer dans son jeu :

— Mais vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit de tel.

— Pardon ? Ne m'avez-vous donc pas écouté depuis tout à l'heure ? Madame, je vous en prie, soutenez-moi donc. Ne trouvez-vous pas ses charmes plaisants ?

L'interpellée sembla beaucoup s'amuser de la prestation qui lui était offerte.

— Je ne saurais vous contredire sur ce point, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

— Voilà, Monsieur, et croyez-moi quand je dis que c'est bien là l'opinion unanime de cette respectable assemblée !

— Unanime ?

Oikawa soutint le regard d'Akaashi, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Il sourit.

— Unanime, Monsieur.

— Mais qui est donc ce jeune homme plein d'esprit ? s'enquit alors la jeune femme, visiblement ravie par la verve d'Oikawa.

— Oh, si vous saviez, soupira Akaashi en simulant une profonde lassitude. Je vous le laisse, si vous vous voulez de lui.

Oikawa fit mine de s'offenser :

— Monsieur, vous me blessez ! J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que je vous intriguais…

— Ah vraiment ?

Le rire de la courtisane rappela à Akaashi de détacher son regard du visage malicieux du mage. Elle prit la main d'Oikawa pour y déposer un Caprice finement sculpté.

— Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, Messieurs, fit-elle avant de partir.

Oikawa inspecta la pièce avec curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un Caprice, répondit Akaashi. C'est une marque de respect dans les réceptions. Ça se jette dans les fontaines. Mais pas maintenant, continua-t-il alors qu'Oikawa s'apprêtait à le faire. Garde-le pour la fin.

Il rangea fièrement ce cadeau dans l'une de ses poches.

— Merci pour ça, au fait, rajouta enfin le Chercheur. J'avais tort de m'inquiéter, tu es un excellent comédien.

— Qui te dit que je jouais la comédie ?

Akaashi ne put réprimer son sourire. Il baissa quelques instants la tête avant de replonger dans les grands yeux marron d'Oikawa.

Et il eut l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser.

Cette pensée si soudaine le prit au dépourvu. Pourtant, l'idée en elle-même ne le surprenait pas outre mesure : Oikawa était… unique. Étrange. Charmant. Et, en cet instant précis, Akaashi se demandait simplement ce qui le retenait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une seconde. Par curiosité, et pour tout le reste.

Il n'avait qu'à s'approcher encore un peu plus, et…

Akaashi se ressaisit avant que son corps agisse de lui-même. Ils devaient chercher Kuroo et trouver des réponses au problème du mage. C'était leur objectif, la raison de leur venue. Qu'importe s'il était curieux du goût de ses baisers.

Il leur fallait se dépêcher.

Le Chercheur se recula subrepticement pour retrouver ses esprits. Seuls ses yeux, s'attardant encore sur les lèvres d'Oikawa, le trahissaient lorsqu'il déclara :

— Il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver le magister pour qu'il puisse t'apporter des réponses.

Oikawa hocha la tête, bien que légèrement désorienté, et ajouta :

— Et me donner des contacts pour rejoindre Tévinter.

— Tu comptes vraiment partir là-bas ? demanda Akaashi, sceptique.

— Je ne vois pas d'autres endroits où aller.

— Il y a forcément une autre solution.

Akaashi désapprouvait le désir d'Oikawa d'aller à Tévinter. Cette patrie était dangereuse et impie.

— Aucune qui me permettrait d'être libre.

— Mais à quel prix ?

Akaashi commença à remarquer le changement radical d'atmosphère quand Oikawa se mit à croiser les bras, mécontent.

— À un prix qui n'implique pas la perte de mes émotions et de mon libre arbitre, répliqua-t-il froidement.

— Donc tu préfères rejoindre un Empire qui s'est construit sur des cadavres d'esclaves ?

— Contrairement à un Empire loué pour sa répression des mages ?

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Oikawa…

— Il y a peut-être des mages du sang là-bas, mais au moins je ne passerai pas ma vie enfermé dans un Cercle !

— Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au-dessus d'utiliser la magie du sang…

Le regard d'Oikawa était glacial, mais il ne répondit rien. Akaashi l'avait probablement vexé.

Il soupira :

— Allons trouver ce tévintide.

Le mage s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains :

— Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Légèrement agacé par ce comportement, Akaashi ne se fit pas prier : il entra dans le manoir d'un pas décidé, à la recherche de ce satané magister.

 

* * *

 

 

Il ne fut pas difficile à appréhender : c'était la seule personne à ne pas porter de masque. Akaashi le trouva dans l'une des galeries qui exposaient fièrement des sculptures tévintides. Il n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, et lorsque Kuroo le remarqua enfin, il parut particulièrement étonné de le voir ici dans sa demeure :

— Akaashi, tiens donc ! Ça faisait sacrément longtemps...

Il s'avança vers le Chercheur, mettant ainsi fin à sa précédente conversation. Akaashi lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la pièce, et il ne commença à discuter qu'une fois dans le couloir désert.

— Ça fait presque cinq ans, fit-il machinalement.

— Et tu es toujours aussi jovial à ce que je vois, railla Kuroo. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je doute fort que ce soit pour le plaisir de ma compagnie.

Akaashi s'assura que personne ne les épiait avant de répondre à sa question :

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Tiens donc ?

— Je ne rigole pas. C'est à propos d'un mage.

Le visage du tévintide retrouva tout son sérieux, incitant Akaashi à expliquer la situation :

— Depuis qu'il est enfant, il a une sorte de… lien spécial avec l'Immatériel. Il peut y entrer sans l'aide d'aucun rituel. Mais il n'arrive pas toujours à contrôler cette capacité. Parfois, il a des absences, et son esprit n'est juste plus là.

— Les démons l'attirent dans l'Immatériel ?

— Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, l'air songeur.

— Et est-ce qu'il arrive à contrôler l'Immatériel, une fois là-bas ?

— Il garde ses moyens, il me semble.

— Mais est-ce qu'il peut modifier ce qu'il y a autour de lui ?

Akaashi n'en avait aucune idée ; Oikawa ne l'avait jamais mentionné, et en toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais pensé une telle chose possible. Au moins, Kuroo semblait s'y connaître sur le sujet : c'était bon signe.

— C'est possible oui, je ne sais pas vraiment.

— C'est très intéressant tout ça, mon cher Chercheur. Et tu dis que ce genre de choses lui arrive même éveillé ?

— Comment ça, « même éveillé » ?

— Eh bien...

Le tévintide passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il allongea le silence de quelques secondes de plus, bien trop heureux de laisser Akaashi dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Kuroo avait toujours eu le goût de ce genre de mise en scène particulièrement agaçante.

— … d'après la description que tu m'en fais, ton mage a l'air d'être un somniari. Et ils sont surtout connus pour visiter l'Immatériel pendant leur sommeil. Mais si c'en est vraiment un, c'est vraiment exceptionnel. On n'en avait pas vu depuis la dernière Ère.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

— Je crois que dans le Sud on appelle ça les Rêveurs. Chez nous, c'était ceux qui communiquaient avec les anciens Dieux depuis l'Immatériel. Pour faire court, ce sont des mages qui ont la capacité de… comment dire… modeler l'Immatériel comme ils le désirent – avec de l'entraînement bien entendu. Comme ils peuvent y entrer plus facilement que les autres, surtout pendant leur sommeil, ils peuvent interagir avec ce qu'il y a là-bas : démons, esprits, rêveurs… En fait, ils ont souvent la mauvaise réputation d'entrer dans les rêves des gens pour les tuer et les rendre fous…

— Ils peuvent entrer dans les rêves des gens ?

— Oui…

Akaashi resta interdit alors qu'il repensait à toutes les fois où Oikawa lui était apparu en rêve. Il l'avait supplié de l'aider, l'avait remercié, il l'avait même réconforté pas plus tard que la nuit dernière… Était-il entré dans son songe ? Était-ce donc le véritable Oikawa qui s'était insinué dans son esprit et l'avait vu dans son état le plus vulnérable, au milieu d'un cauchemar qu'il n'avait que trop vécu ?

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler en si peu de temps.

— À voir ta grimace, j'imagine que t'as déjà reçu quelques visites de sa part.

Il ne parvint ni à nier ni à répliquer une remarque désabusée dont il avait le secret : il le regarda fixement, et se trouva bien content de porter un masque, car Kuroo ne pouvait pas déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, ni attester du rose qui décorait sans doute ses joues.

Akaashi commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais le magister le coupa immédiatement :

— Ah mais je ne veux pas de détails !

L'envie de lui adresser un geste grossier traversa l'esprit du Chercheur, mais il s'abstint ; il était orlésien, après tout. Non, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Plus sérieusement, reprit Kuroo, ton mage est en danger s'il ne sait pas contrôler quand et où il voyage dans l'Immatériel. Les somniari attirent les démons bien plus que les autres mages, donc s'il n'apprend pas à maîtriser ce don, il ne va pas faire long feu. Il finira vite en abomination, ou bien il se retrouvera coincé dans l'Immatériel pour le restant de ses jours.

Oikawa aurait dû venir avec lui au lieu de rester dans son coin : toutes ces informations lui auraient été très utiles. Akaashi acquiesça gravement devant les connaissances fort étendues de Kuroo, et commença à aborder la question qui importait le plus :

— Et où peut-il apprendre à se contrôler ?

— À Tévinter, évidemment.

— C'est vraiment la seule option ?

— Tu pourrais évoquer ma terre natale avec un peu moins de dédain, je te prie.

— Comme s'il n'était pas mérité…

— Ah d'accord, très bien. Eh bien, nous sommes peut-être le mal incarné, mais en attendant on est les seuls capables de former les somniari. Bon, y'a peut-être les Dalatiens aussi, mais bon courage pour aller leur demander de l'aide à ceux-là.

Akaashi soupira. Kuroo n'avait pas tort ; Tévinter offrirait l'asile à Oikawa en plus de l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ce don de Rêveur était extrêmement rare s'il en croyait les dires du magister : il ne trouverait de soutien nulle part ailleurs.

— J'imagine que c'est aussi le seul endroit où il pourra vivre libre malgré sa magie, fit Akaashi alors qu'il se résignait progressivement.

Kuroo approcha son visage d'Akaashi ; ses traits étaient étirés en un air exagérément étonné alors qu'il l'inspectait longuement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un Chantriste qui pense que les mages… sont des humains qui… attends un peu… méritent d'être  _libres_? Mais c'est incroyable !

— Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Kuroo.

— Tu sais, si tu l'aimes tant que ça, ton mage, t'as qu'à en faire ton favori. Il n'aura plus aucun problème de liberté avec l'influence de ta famille.

Akaashi crut s'étouffer.

— Quoi, c'est vrai... Tu crois vraiment que ce serait le truc le plus bizarre jamais fait en Orlaïs ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde s'en foutrait.

Il asséna à Kuroo un regard noir et croisa les bras avant de répliquer :

— Très drôle. Pour ton information, je pense toujours que les Cercles sont nécessaires. C'est juste que ce mage-ci n'y est plus le bienvenu.

— Oh, c'est un apostat ?

Le Chercheur acquiesça.

— Et il est où en ce moment ?

— Dehors, près de la fontaine s'il n'a pas bougé.

Ceci fit rire Kuroo.

— Ah bon, tu amènes des mages recherchés chez moi maintenant ? Bon, allez, j'arrête de t'emmerder. Allons donc le voir, j'imagine qu'il a hâte de savoir qu'il n'est pas l'abomination que votre Chantrie dépeint.

Akaashi ignora cette dernière remarque bien trop proche de la réalité à son goût, et suivit Kuroo à travers sa demeure jusqu'à retourner au cœur de la réception où les courtisans affluaient. Ils atteignirent bien vite les portes d'entrée, et lorsqu'Akaashi jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fontaine, il fut agacé de voir qu'Oikawa se trouvait à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé.

Puis, son agacement se changea en appréhension lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il restait parfaitement immobile. Quelques regards curieux convergeaient déjà dans sa direction.

Les craintes du Chercheur se confirmèrent quand il entreprit d'attirer l'attention d'Oikawa en l'appelant, puis en le secouant légèrement.

Aucune réaction.

Il lança un regard impuissant à Kuroo.

— Il est dans l'Immatériel ? demanda ce dernier en chuchotant.

Akaashi acquiesça gravement. Le magister sembla considérer très vite la situation, les yeux posés sur le mage inerte.

— Bon, viens avec moi, on va l'installer dans une chambre et j'irais chercher ce qu'il me faut. On ne peut pas le laisser là.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque Kuroo reparut enfin dans la petite chambre où lui et Akaashi avaient déplacé Oikawa, le Chercheur lâcha immédiatement la main du mage, qu'il s'était mis à tenir sans vraiment y penser.

Oikawa semblait souffrant, et il avait souhaité lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort. Lui signaler sa présence si toutefois il pouvait la percevoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le magister ne fit pas grand cas d'Akaashi, ni même du mage étendu sur le lit ; il déposa sur une table le matériel qu'il était parti chercher : une quantité non négligeable de lyrium ainsi qu'une épée.

— Voilà, fit-il en observant ses trouvailles. On va pouvoir commencer le rituel. T'es prêt à faire un petit tour dans l'Immatériel ?

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi. Moi je dois déjà faire le rituel, c'est déjà assez de boulot comme ça.

Akaashi se leva du chevet d'Oikawa et observa l'arme avec méfiance.

— J'ose espérer que ce rituel ne contient aucune trace de magie du sang.

Kuroo lui sourit avec malice.

— Eh bien, écoute, si tu y tiens on peut le faire avec cette magie-là, mais il faut qu'un de nous deux se sacrifie. Ou alors, continua-t-il en désignant le lyrium, on peut utiliser ça.

Le magister lui tendit l'arme avant de s'expliquer :

— L'épée, c'est pour toi. Tu vas sûrement en avoir besoin.

— Mais je n'irais pas physiquement dans l'Immatériel, pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une arme ?

— Parce que ton esprit aura besoin de quoi se défendre. Vois ça comme une métaphore, je sais pas. En gros, tu vas te retrouver comme dans un rêve lucide, avec des démons en prime.

— Des démons ?

— Pourquoi tu crois que ton mage n'arrive pas à se réveiller tout seul ? Quelque chose le maintient là-bas. Autant aller le chercher directement. Tu es prêt ?

Akaashi hocha la tête même s'il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Il n'avait jamais prévu d'arpenter l'Immatériel de manière consciente.

— Tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? demanda-t-il quand même au magister.

— Ah s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à m'insulter. Bon, installe-toi sur la chaise là. Si tu restes debout, tu vas tomber par terre.

Le Chercheur s'exécuta, épée en main, tandis que Kuroo commençait à préparer le lyrium pour l'incantation.

— Oh, une dernière chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, essaie de ne pas tuer le mage. Si son esprit meurt dans l'Immatériel, il deviendra Apaisé.

Cette directive le mit mal à l'aise : prendre la mesure des enjeux et du danger qu'encourait Oikawa ne lui rajoutait qu'une pression supplémentaire. Cependant, il acquiesça, et Kuroo ne perdit pas de temps avant de démarrer son sortilège.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter hors de son enveloppe charnelle, Akaashi reprit la main du mage endormi dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'il recouvra sa vision, il fut surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait dans la cour du manoir de Kuroo.

Enfin, pas exactement.

L'atmosphère qui imprégnait les lieux était chargée d'inconstance ; tout semblait se mouvoir, lentement, dans des ondulations d'un éclat vert. Comme si la réalité était susceptible de changer à tout instant. Akaashi s'assura qu'il était bien entier, et que l'épée était toujours dans sa main.

Voici donc à quoi ressemblait l'Immatériel, le monde du Créateur.

Après ces premières observations, la prochaine préoccupation d'Akaashi fut de trouver Oikawa.

Mais il n'était pas difficile à manquer.

Il était près de la fontaine, assis sur le rebord, le regard perdu à la surface de l'eau. Mais ce qui attira plus rapidement l'attention du Chercheur et le figea sur place, c'était l'immense démon de l'Orgueil qui se tenait à côté, aussi grand que l'imposante façade du manoir. Tout son corps était constitué de cristaux et de plaques violacés qui lui donnaient l'air de porter une armure, et ses coudes se prolongeaient en de saillantes stalagmites démesurées ; et si cette apparence-ci n'était pas assez monstrueuse, ses cornes et ses sept pupilles luisantes achevaient parfaitement le tableau.

À la vue d'Akaashi, le démon laissa entrevoir des rangées de crocs aiguisés dans ce qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire. Sa voix déchira les cieux comme un coup de tonnerre :

— Regarde donc qui est là, Oikawa.

L'interpellé tourna la tête, et, dès qu'il remarqua Akaashi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais il n'eut le temps d'aucune autre réaction, car déjà le monstre reprenait :

— Il est venu te tuer. Il ne veut pas t'aider : tout ce qu'il veut, c'est découvrir l'étendue de tes pouvoirs pour faire son rapport à la Divine.

Akaashi continua de regarder Oikawa droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'avançait, resserrant son emprise sur l'épée. Il ne devait pas le laisser céder au démon.

— Oikawa, écoute-moi. Je suis venu te sortir de là, n'écoute pas ce que te dit ce démon.

— Il travaille pour la Chantrie, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Il ne te comprend pas, il ne te comprendra jamais. Il ne te laissera jamais prendre conscience de l'immensité de ton don. Je peux t'aider à prendre le contrôle de toute ta puissance.

— Oikawa, ce démon ne cherche qu'à prendre possession de ton corps, il-

— Avec moi, le coupa le démon dont la voix tonitruante couvrait aisément celle du Chercheur, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter d'être traqué par les Templiers et les Chercheurs de son genre. Tu pourras vivre libre, comme bon te semblera. Tu en auras le pouvoir.

— Taisez-vous ! cria le mage.

Oikawa avait les mains contre ses oreilles et les yeux fermés. Les paroles du démon semblaient bien trop l'affecter, et au vu de sa réaction, sa résilience cédait un peu plus à chaque mot tonné par l'Orgueil.

Akaashi devait faire quelque chose.

Il commença par ôter son masque.

— Je suis là pour toi, Oikawa. J'ai parlé au tévintide, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici. Il sait ce que tu as. Il peut t'aider. Reviens avec moi dans le monde réel, et on trouvera un moyen de t'emmener à Tévinter.

Ceci attira l'attention du mage.

— … Tévinter ?

— Il ment, reprit le démon. Il ne voulait pas que tu ailles là-bas, tu t'en souviens ?

— Tévinter a déjà formé des Rêveurs comme toi. Ils sauront te prendre en charge, et la Divine ne pourra plus t'atteindre. C'est la meilleure solution. Tu avais raison, Oikawa.

Les mots d'Akaashi semblèrent toucher Oikawa avec beaucoup de force. Akaashi lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés, mais le démon tenta de le faucher d'un revers de main. Si les réflexes du Chercheur n'avaient pas été aiguisés par des années d'entraînement, il serait mort écrasé.

— Silence, humain !

Akaashi leva son épée en direction du monstre. S'il voulait qu'Oikawa revienne, il devait d'abord éliminer cette menace.

— Oikawa, lui lança-t-il alors, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici tant que ce démon est toujours en vie.

Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque avant de se faufiler entre ses jambes pour lui trancher les mollets, mais ses coups heurtaient tout juste l'épiderme du démon. Il réussit à le déséquilibrer en plantant la lame dans l'intérieur de son genou, une des seules parties de son corps qui n'était pas recouverte de ces plaques violettes. Mais il aurait besoin de plus pour en venir à bout : il lui fallait la magie d'Oikawa, mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas.

Il était toujours figé près de la fontaine.

— Oikawa ! cria-t-il pour retrouver son attention.

Aucune réponse. Le démon faillit l'embrocher sur son coude, mais Akaashi para avec son épée ; la pression exercée sur la lame la fit voler en éclat, et propulsa le Chercheur quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci roula à terre, sonné, exhortant son esprit de se relever pour esquiver la prochaine attaque qui se rapprochait furieusement.

Mais le coup ne survint jamais.

Un mur de flammes s'éleva soudainement du sol, se dressant entre le monstre et Akaashi dans un crépitement déchaîné. Puis, le feu commença à dévorer le démon, sans discontinuer, comme si une tempête infernale se déversait sur lui jusqu'à le réduire en cendres.

Akaashi reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour s'éloigner du déluge enflammé qui s'accompagna de plusieurs minutes de râles déchirants. Lorsque le colosse heurta durement le sol et que le feu s'estompa progressivement, le regard d'Oikawa croisa de nouveau le sien.

Et le mage se précipita vers lui.

— Akaashi, tu vas bien ?

— Oui, je ne suis pas blessé.

— Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici… Tu aurais pu…

— T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait.

Oikawa lui sourit tendrement.

— Tu penses pouvoir sortir de l'Immatériel maintenant ? poursuivit-il.

— Je… Oui, je crois, oui.

— Parfait. À tout de suite, alors.

Akaashi ferma les yeux dans l'attente de retrouver le monde réel. Il devait certainement attendre que Kuroo le rappelle là-bas, ou simplement désirer son retour ; il ne saurait dire laquelle de ses deux hypothèses fut la bonne, mais il finit par reprendre connaissance dans la petite chambre où il avait laissé son corps. Il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil.

Sur le lit, Oikawa s'était redressé et avait enlevé son masque, ses paupières papillonnant pour s'habituer à ce nouveau lieu. Sans réfléchir ou se soucier de sa propre santé après ce voyage dans l'Immatériel, Akaashi se précipita à son chevet. Il lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui offrait et prit son visage dans ses mains avec douceur.

— Ravi que tu sois sain et sauf.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un rapide baiser sur le front du mage. Il sentit celui-ci inspirer profondément lorsque les lèvres du Chercheur se posèrent sur sa peau brûlante.

Kuroo, quelque part derrière, se racla bruyamment la gorge, forçant Akaashi à se dégager d'Oikawa. Il se décida enfin à les présenter :

— Oikawa, voici Kuroo. C'est un magister, et il a beaucoup de choses à te dire sur les Rêveurs.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo eut la patience d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait des somniari, et il répondit à chacune des questions d'Oikawa avec le plus de précision possible. Puis, lorsque la curiosité du mage fut satisfaite, ils discutèrent d'un éventuel voyage pour Tévinter. Akaashi était reconnaissant de l'aide qu'apportait volontiers le magister : il semblait tout simplement fasciné par sa rencontre avec un Rêveur.

Il avait été décidé qu'il partirait dans la semaine. Kuroo avait des affaires à régler à Minrathous, et il consentait à laisser Oikawa l'accompagner dans son convoi. Le voyage serait long, et certainement fastidieux pour un passager clandestin, mais il y gagnerait sa liberté, ainsi qu'une chance d'étudier et de contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Akaashi lui souhaitait de réussir. Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient rentrer chez lui ; ils y resteraient jusqu'à ce que Kuroo les informe du départ. Ils quittèrent donc la demeure tévintide pour retrouver la cour extérieure, cette fois-ci bien réelle. Elle était considérablement moins animée qu'à leur arrivée ; beaucoup d'invités avaient déserté les lieux ou profitaient des galeries à l'intérieur.

— Attends, Oikawa.

Akaashi interrompit le mage dans son avancée jusqu'aux portes du domaine, et il désigna la fontaine pour répondre à son regard interrogateur :

— Tu n'as pas jeté ton Caprice dans la fontaine.

Cette remarque le fit sourire. Il s'y dirigea alors avec indolence, et, après avoir longuement cherché la pièce dans sa poche, il la lança et l'observa sombrer au fond du bassin.

— Content maintenant ?

— Parfaitement satisfait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le groupe de Templiers qui survint dans la cour.

Et tout se passa trop vite.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir Oikawa : lui aussi les avait vus, mais ils avançaient vers eux bien trop rapidement pour commencer à fuir.

Ils avaient été repérés.

Quelqu'un les avait dénoncés.

Akaashi tenta de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Maintenant.

Si seulement il avait une arme…

— Chercheur Akaashi, vous êtes arrêté pour trahison et connivence avec un mage du sang.

Les Templiers ne perdirent pas une seconde pour former un cercle autour d'eux, les acculant contre la fontaine.

— Qui vous envoie ? demanda Akaashi pour gagner du temps.

Il s'avança d'un pas pour veiller à ce qu'Oikawa reste derrière lui, hors de portée des lames ennemies. Aucune opportunité ne se présentait à lui : il ne pouvait faire appel à Kuroo, puisqu'il était toujours à l'intérieur du manoir ; il pouvait tenter d'embraser le lyrium dans leurs veines, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour que cette méthode soit efficace.

Il était à court d'options.

— Nous agissons sur ordre de la Divine, répondit un des Templiers.

— Chercheur, veuillez vous éloigner du maléficien.

Akaashi n'obéit pas, et il essaya même d'intercepter l'attaque d'un des guerriers qui s'avançait vers lui. Il évita le premier coup, commença à lui retirer l'épée des mains…

… et s'effondra au sol lorsque l'acier d'une deuxième lame lui traversa le flanc.

— Akaashi !

Tout devint flou ; les cris et les bruits des armures étaient supplantés par la palpitation du sang dans ses tempes. Il aperçut les étincelles d'une flamme, mais celle-ci fut étouffée aussitôt. Il ne vit même pas Oikawa une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance : tout était noir.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi se trouvait dans un petit salon baigné de lumière. C'était peut-être le sien, ou celui de n'importe quel autre noble d'Orlaïs. Il ne saurait dire.

Il souleva son vêtement à la recherche de sa blessure, mais aucune cicatrice ne meurtrissait sa peau diaphane.

Très étrange.

— Tu es en vie.

L'éclat brisé de cette voix le fit sursauter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir qu'Oikawa était lui aussi dans la pièce. Son visage exprimait un profond désarroi, malgré le soulagement porté par le souffle de ces quelques mots.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oikawa se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre. Il en perdit presque l'équilibre.

— J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué ! murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Cette situation était si surréelle qu'il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un rêve. Akaashi resta perplexe quelques instants avant de finalement communiquer sa confusion à voix haute :

— Je suis en train de rêver.

Oikawa se dégagea légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Oui, tu rêves. Tu as été blessé par les Templiers pendant la réception.

L'information prit curieusement tout son sens dans l'esprit d'Akaashi, qui déclara aussitôt :

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

— Ils m'ont ramené à la Flèche Blanche… J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais…

Les Templiers l'avaient empêché d'utiliser sa magie, il n'avait rien pu faire. Et Akaashi, blessé, n'avait même pas été en mesure de lui venir en aide.

Akaashi le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il déclara avec toute la sincérité du monde :

— Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger.

Les yeux d'Oikawa s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes. Ils brillaient comme des étoiles scintillant dans le ciel.

Elles étaient vraiment belles, ces étoiles.

— Je suis désolé, continua-t-il.

Oikawa secoua la tête, tentant vaillamment de contenir ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas une vision qu'Akaashi souhaitait garder en mémoire : cette tristesse n'avait pas le droit de ternir un visage si lumineux.

Oikawa devait être en danger.

— Je vais te sauver, déclara-t-il alors. Je dois te sauver.

Le sourire que le mage lui adressa était baigné de larmes. Akaashi pouvait les voir rouler le long de ses joues avec précision alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Et ses lèvres avaient un goût salé lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Akaashi rêvait, il en était convaincu. Pourtant, la tendresse qu'Oikawa témoignait, la façon dont il rapprochait désespérément son visage du sien, et toute une myriade d'autres détails faisaient vibrer son cœur d'une passion qui ne pouvait pas exister dans un simple songe.

Alors, il lui rendit son baiser en espérant que tout cela était bien réel.

— Merci pour ces quelques jours, murmura Oikawa contre la joue d'Akaashi.

— Il faut que je me réveille, tu as besoin d'aide.

Le mage lui sourit à nouveau et garda le visage démasqué du Chercheur entre ses mains.

— Je t'attends dans ce cas, mais je crains que tu n'arrives trop tard. Akaashi, quoi qu'il arrive… ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ?

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi s'était réveillé peu après dans une cellule du quartier général des Chercheurs de la Vérité. Ses plaies avaient été pansées et recouvertes de bandages, même si cela n'empêchait pas une douleur lancinante de survenir au moindre de ses mouvements.

Très vite, il avait compris que son rêve n'en était pas tout à fait un.

Et qu'il ne pouvait aucunement aider Oikawa.

Son impuissance le blessa plus profondément que l'acier qui avait percé sa peau. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien.

Les secondes passaient, et Oikawa était peut-être déjà mort. Il n'en savait rien.

C'était insupportable.

Il lui fallait purger sa peine avant d'envisager de faire quoi que ce soit. Et même ainsi, son champ d'action s'avérait très mince : il était déconsidéré, que ce soit auprès de la noblesse ou des Chercheurs de la Vérité. S'il ne pouvait être banni de l'Ordre, il était sûr d'être rétrogradé une fois sorti des cachots. Jamais il n'obtiendrait à nouveau l'accès à la Flèche Blanche ; on l'empêcherait d'entrer.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre, et à se résigner peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte cette funeste vérité : le sort d'Oikawa avait déjà été scellé.

Et lorsque les heures se transformèrent en jours et les jours en semaines, il finit par s'y résoudre.

Depuis ce rêve, Oikawa n'était plus jamais venu lui rendre visite dans son sommeil ; et cette absence agissait comme un réel manque en Akaashi, qui se réveillait bien trop souvent le cœur serré par des songes terriblement vides.

Au fur et à mesure que les nuits s'accumulaient sans qu'Oikawa les ponctue de ses yeux brillants, un deuil commençait à prendre place. Il était soit mort, soit apaisé.

Akaashi ne saurait dire quel était le pire des deux.

Après quelques mois, lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa cellule, Akaashi n'avait toujours pas fini de le pleurer. Maintenant qu'il avait regagné sa liberté, son impuissance face aux événements l'écrasait avec une force plus grande encore.

Il n'avait pas pu le protéger.

Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Oikawa aurait dû maîtriser ses dons et partir à Minrathous avec Kuroo, il aurait dû vivre une vie joyeuse et aussi malicieuse que ses sourires.

Il aurait dû vivre, tout simplement.

Quelque temps après sa libération, Akaashi entendit des bribes de rumeurs qui sévissaient autour de la Flèche Blanche : des gardes tués dans la nuit par une sorte de démon. Il essayait de ne pas imaginer Oikawa, acceptant désespérément l'aide d'une de ces créatures malfaisantes, se transformer en abomination pour quelques secondes de liberté dérobées.

Cela ne changeait rien, finalement.

Il avait continué sa vie, après ça. Rares étaient les missions que lui confiait la Chantrie dorénavant, alors il s'occupait du recrutement. Il n'en avait que faire : il avait respecté les principes de l'ordre en découvrant la nature de Rêveur d'Oikawa. Laisser un homme – mage ou non – livré à des expériences injustes ne ferait jamais partie de ses allégeances, et s'il tombait en disgrâce à cause de cela, ainsi soit-il.

Akaashi s'en moquait bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Une fois de plus, le même rêve venait inlassablement troubler le sommeil d'Akaashi malgré le passage des années.

Il s'effondrait au sol alors qu'une deuxième lame lui traversait le flanc.

Il entendait les Templiers s'agiter tout autour de lui, il sentait son sang se répandre sur les dalles de la cour. Pourtant, tout ce qui comptait c'était de parvenir à se déplacer, ne serait-ce que tourner la tête pour observer Oikawa et l'aider à s'échapper. Il devait le protéger, qu'importe sa douleur. Les Templiers l'encerclaient.

Akaashi hurla de rage alors que sa blessure, sa maudite blessure le clouait au sol, comme dans les dizaines d'autres songes qui avaient précédé. Inutile. Inutile. Il était parfaitement inutile.

S'il arrivait à se lever, il pourrait...

Une étrange sensation courut sous sa peau, à l'endroit même où la lame s'était logée. Elle prit fin aussi prestement qu'elle était apparue, mais elle laissa sur son passage une plaie cautérisée. Le sang arrêtait enfin de couler.

Akaashi regarda sa blessure presque guérie et en profita pour se relever : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Oikawa avait besoin de lui et les Templiers avaient…

…

… disparu.

Il scruta tout autour de lui sans qu'il les aperçoive. Ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Était-il déjà trop tard ? Avaient-ils déjà capturé Oikawa ?

Lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna vers les portes pour partir à leur poursuite, il se figea sur place.

Oikawa se tenait devant lui.

Enfin, pas exactement.

Ce n'était pas le même Oikawa : celui-là paraissait plus âgé, plus fatigué, et il avait échangé son affublement orlésien pour une robe sombre typiquement tévintide.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sourit à Akaashi, avec des yeux remplis d'émotions, il restait parfaitement inchangé.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Akaashi.

Akaashi reconnaîtrait ces étoiles entre toutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Bla bla bla les reviews, tout ça, c'est important, ça maintient en vie le fandom (et le moral des auteurs)
> 
> Mais boooon faites comme vous voulez, Fay ce que voudras comme dirait ce coquin de Rabelais ;)
> 
> A plussssssss mon concours est dans 30 jours je réapparaîtrai à ce moment là. Bisous **


End file.
